Worthy
by muhnemma
Summary: Begins at the end of KOTOR 2, but departs from the storyline. Revan encounters difficulties on her journey home. Complete.
1. The Datapad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters.

**Summary: **Set during KOTOR2 when Carth asks the Exile if she has found any sign of Revan. The Exile has - differs from the storyline of the game.

**Note: **I don't know whether to keep this as it is or add a couple of chapters - opinions on this would be very welcome.

* * *

The Exile examined the man standing in front of her carefully. He had just asked her a question and she didn't know how to respond. She had an answer for him; she just didn't know whether she could trust him with it. His question echoed in her mind: _"Did you find any traces of Revan during your journeys in the Outer Rim?" _The Exile had encountered Revan, albeit not in the flesh. But it certainly hadn't been in the Outer Rim; it had been on Korriban only a few weeks previously. 

Although Revan fell to the Dark Side during the Mandalorian Wars, she redeemed herself by defeating Malek and destroying the Star Forge. The Exile knew this and accepted it. Others did not. Despite having saved the galaxy from destruction at the hands of the Sith, there were many who still wished Revan harm. There were many who, given the chance, would gladly punish her for the crimes she committed as a Sith Lord. The Exile had to decide whether this man was, as he claimed, a friend of Revan or an enemy.

She considered him carefully. Admiral Carth Onasi. By all accounts a good man. She had heard many accounts of his bravery and valor whilst on Telos. A very handsome man apart from the dark circles under his eyes and graying hair around his temples, which told of many sleepless nights and more worry than it was fair to be burdened with. When he had asked her about Revan there had been a note of desperation in his voice. The Exile didn't feel that this desperation arose from a desire to hunt her down and do her harm, but from a need to know that she was alive and safe.

Hoping that she was making the right decision, the Exile began to talk. "I have seen Revan." Carth's eyes widened and his jaw fell. Although he moved his mouth no words came out. The Exile continued. "Not in the Outer Rim, but on Korriban. We were there a few weeks ago. While we were searching the caves we came across a place teeming with Dark energy. I had to enter it alone and I was… tested." The Exile broke off, suppressing a shudder as she remembered what she had had to face inside. She shook herself. "While my companions were waiting for me they came across a computer terminal. Stored on this terminal were recordings of the trials that others had faced inside." The Exile reached into her backpack and pulled out a datapad. "One of the recordings was of Revan. They recognised her and transferred the recording to this datapad."

She held out the datapad to Carth and he took it with trembling hands. He stared at it for a long time, seemingly lost inside his own thoughts. Then he clutched it to his chest and raised his eyes to meet the Exile's. When he began to speak his voice was broken and trembling. "Are you sure it's her?"

The Exile nodded. "Certain. The recording was only a couple of days old when we found it."

"How can I ever…?"

"Thanks are not necessary." The Exile glanced over her shoulder at the door. "If you'll excuse us, it's time my companions and I were leaving. We have a lot of work to do and I'm sure you'd appreciate some time on your own." Carth nodded mutely and stared after her as she left the room.

* * *

In the privacy of his own quarters, Carth removed the datapad from his pocket and set it on his lap. Although he had been aching for news of Revan for years, now he had it a part of him didn't want to know what it was. What if the recording showed that she had reverted to the Dark Side? What if it showed that she was in pain or upset? What if it showed she was mortally wounded and dying? What if it showed that she needed Carth and there was no way he could help her? 

He sighed and turned the datapad over in his hands. Whatever was contained within it, however it may make him feel, he needed to know what the recording would show him. He rose from his chair and walked over to the computer terminal. Slipping the datapad into it, he accessed the only available file. A few seconds passed and then an image of a person was projected into the air.

The person was robed and a hood obscured their features. They were walking quickly, not allowing their slight limp to hinder them. Finally they came to a stop. The person reached up and quickly jerked back the hood, revealing their face. Revan was just as Carth remembered her. Apart from the haggard signs of tiredness that were mirrored in Carth's own features, her beautiful face was just the same. A cut above her right eye bled slightly and a bruise blossomed on her small cheek, but apart from that there were no visible signs of damage. Wincing with pain, she shrugged out of her robe. Underneath she wore a simple pair of trousers and a tank top, both of which bore the unmistakable signs of recent battle. Her long dark hair, normally hurriedly tied up, hung freely down her back. Carth's eyes were drawn hopelessly to the jagged scar on her stomach. It looked recent, the inflamed red shocking against her pale skin.

Revan's head jerked suddenly and her hands flew to the lightsabers at her side, although she kept them sheathed. Another figure was fast approaching. Although this person was robed they had not pulled up their hood. Even as Carth realised who it was, he could see the dawning of recognition in Revan's eyes. Her hands tightened on the hilts of her lightsabers. The figure came to a halt in front of her.

It was a different Revan. Not the Jedi Knight Revan, nor the Redeemed Revan, but the Sith Lord who had sought to bring the galaxy to its knees with the help of Malek. Her skin had a grey tinge to it, as if it was slowly decaying. Her eyes were not the warm brown that Carth knew so well, but a glowing yellow.

"Why do you come?" Darth Revan hissed.

Revan, Carth's Revan, straightened. "I have come to be tested." Her voice was little more than a whisper. Darth Revan gave a small, chilling laugh.

"Still searching for redemption, Revan? I would have thought that your activities in the Unknown Regions over the last few years, not to mention the slaying of our impetuous apprentice, would be enough."

"It's not redemption that I seek."

"If not redemption, then what….. Ahhh. I understand." A small smirk formed on Darth Revan's face. "You want to know if you are worthy to return."

Revan remained silent, only inclining her head slightly. Darth Revan chuckled again.

"Well, I will not stand in the way of your foolishness. I shall let you pass." With a mocking smile, Darth Revan gave a slight bow of her head, stepped backwards and disappeared. Revan relaxed visibly, but did not remove her hands from her lightsabers. She began to walk again, her limp now clearly causing her pain. Eventually she came to a halt. Although she was perfectly still, Carth could see how tense her muscles were. He could see her listening for any warning noises as her eyes scanned the distance.

Now another person, this one clearly male, appeared. Revan sagged immediately and her face became incredibly sad. "Malek." She whispered. It wasn't Malek as Carth had ever known him. It wasn't the powerful leader he had met during the Mandalorian Wars, nor was it the mutilated Sith Lord he had later become. This was a much younger Malek, one who hadn't even reached adulthood.

He smiled at Revan as he drew near her. "Hello Revan. You remember me, then?"

Revan nodded. "Of course I do."

Malek's smile broadened. "I hoped you would, but I thought that what happened between us may have clouded your earlier memories of me." He paused to let Revan respond, but when she remained silent he continued. "How much do you remember of our training? How many memories were lost when the Jedi Council obliterated your mind?"

Revan tried to speak but she couldn't seem to form any words. Eventually she managed to croak, "Everything. At least I think I remember everything. I didn't at first, but gradually things came back to me."

Malek nodded. "Do you remember the trouble we used to cause our teachers when we were together? They despaired of us sometimes. Or how we used to chase each other across the Dantooine plains? Or how you used to go swimming in the river? I always hated the water, but no one could keep you out. You used to splash me while I sat on the banks watching you."

Although Revan was smiling tears were forming in her eyes. "Yes. I remember. Malek, I'm so sorry."

But Malek just shook his head. "Don't apologise, Revan. As I believe you've told me once before, you may have started me on the Dark path but it was my choice to continue down it."

"But-"

"I could have chosen redemption as you did. But I did not. That is my fault and mine alone."

The tears were now falling fast and freely down Revan's cheeks. "What do you want of me?" She whispered. Malek moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. His voice was so quiet that Carth could barely make out his words.

"I want you to remember." He murmured. "I want you to remember that before were teacher and pupil, before we were sworn enemies, we were friends. Don't ever forget that we were happy once." Silent once more, Malek pulled Revan into a brief hug. Even as his arms closed around her he began to fade. He soon disappeared completely, leaving Revan to crumple, sobbing, onto the floor. Carth couldn't tell how long she sat there, but eventually her tears subsided and she regained some control. With great difficulty she pushed herself back onto her feet and walked on.

She didn't have far to go until she came face to face with someone else. Carth was amazed to see himself walking towards her. Revan's face broke into a brilliant smile but she remained where she was, clearly aware that this was not the real person. When Carth reached her he didn't stop walking. He paced up and down in front of her, silent.

"Carth, what's-" She began to ask. He stopped her question with an icy glare.

"We're waiting. Be patient."

"Waiting for what?"

"I told you to be patient."

Revan shut her mouth quickly and lowered her eyes to the floor. Carth resumed his pacing. Out of the gloom, two other figures emerged. Carth came to a halt and turned to face Revan, while the other two people stood on either side of him. Mission stood as his right, Bastila at his left. Both maintained a stony silence.

"Why?" Carth asked, his voice seething with quiet anger.

"Why wh-"

"Why did you leave us?" Carth shouted. Bastila and Mission surveyed her carefully, watching her every move.

"I had to."

"You had to leave without saying goodbye?" Carth seethed. "Without even giving us a proper explanation?"

"If I'd have said goodbye you would have begged me to stay or wanted to come with me. I couldn't let that happen."

"Of course I'd have tried to do that!" Carth began his furious pacing again. "I love you, don't I? Like you're supposed to love me, like you're supposed to love all of us."

"Carth, I do love you." Revan moved forwards, her hands held out towards him. Carth just slapped them away. The real Carth, the one sitting in his quarters, felt his heart break as he saw tears rise in Revan's eyes again. "Carth, please." She whispered.

"You're just weak." He hissed in her face. "You were too weak to say goodbye, too weak to accept the help we would have offered."

"He's right, you know." Said another voice. Revan spun around, searching for the speaker. Behind her Carth, Mission and Bastila disappeared. Carth was shocked to see another Revan step out of the shadows, this one identical to the real one down to the fresh bruise on her cheek. "You are weak."

This time Revan didn't hesitate. She unsheathed her lightsabers and took and defensive stance. The clone Revan laughed. "This probably indicates some deep self loathing."

Revan narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't trust doppelgangers."

"Wise. But you can put those away. I'm not going to hurt you."

It was the real Revan's turn to laugh. "I'll keep hold of them, if it's all the same to you."

Clone Revan shrugged. "Whatever you want. As long as we can get to the issue at hand."

"And what issue is that?"

Clone Revan rolled her eyes. "The abandonment of your friends and lover without so much as a goodbye. I would have thought that's fairly obvious."

Revan paused for a second, then lowered her lightsabers. She switched them off and returned them to their holders. "I don't need to explain myself to you." She hissed at her clone as she pushed past her. "If you're really me then you'll know why I did what I did. If you're not me, then the only explanations I owe are to the ones I love."

The clone Revan looked shocked and staggered back a few paces. "Where are you going?" She called after Revan's retreating back.

"Home. Telos. As I said, I owe certain people explanations. It's time I stopped trying to prove myself worthy and went and gave them."

The Revans, both the clone and the real thing, flickered away and the recording ended. Carth pulled the datapad out and stared at it, unbelieving. Revan, his Revan, was alive. And coming home. After years of waiting he'd finally be able to hold her in his arms again, listen to her voice, taste her lips. Although he knew that it wouldn't be long before he had her again, he was even more desperate to see her than before. The pale recording of her had only fuelled his desire to have her back. There was a knock at the door, startling him out of his thoughts. Carth sprinted to the door and flung it open, almost expecting Revan to be outside waiting for him.

It was only a soldier, made very nervous by the wild look on his superior's face. "Ad, Admiral Onasi." He stammered. "There's someone here to see you."


	2. Intuition

As Carth watched Revan walk away and disappear for a second time, silence fell in the room. After several minutes, which felt like several lifetimes, someone spoke.

"Well," Bastila said, "I can see now why my arrival was such a disappointment." She attempted a smile but couldn't quite manage it. Carth stared at her grimly. She cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly in her seat. "You say the Exile found this?"

Carth nodded. "A few weeks ago on Korriban. It was only a couple of days old when she found it." After this he lapsed into silence, staring off into the distance.

"I would have thought you'd be happier than this." Bastila murmured gently.

"I was at first. Then I started thinking."

"About what?"

"She should be back by now, damn it!" Carth shouted, slamming his fist into the wall. "That recording is weeks old, she should have arrived on Telos before the Exile."

Bastila winced, surprised by Carth's sudden anger. "You know how things have been recently; there are a thousand reasons why she could have been delayed."

Carth began to pace the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists as he walked. "No, not Revan, nothing can get in her way once she sets her mind on doing something, and you saw how intent she was on getting back here." He came to a halt. Even from where she was sitting Bastila could see the shiver that ran down his back. "Something's happened. She's been captured, or, or hurt, or… I don't know what." His shoulders sagged. "Something bad has happened to her, Bastila. That's the only thing that could have stopped her."

Rising from her seat, Bastila quickly crossed the room to Carth and put her hand on his shoulder. "You're jumping to conclusions." She soothed. He shook her off and resumed his pacing. "Please, Carth." She pleaded. "Don't do this to yourself."

A strangled laugh escaped him. "How can I not?" He moved over to Bastila's vacated chair and fell into it, looking exhausted. "I'm supposed to protect her. I have to worry."

Realising that there was nothing she could do to calm him, she edged towards the door. "I think you could do with some time alone." She said as the door slid open. Carth nodded gratefully and let his head fall into his hands as she left.

For one brief, happy minute he had thought he was getting Revan back. His heart had hammered in his chest while he was waiting for the soldier to escort his guest to his quarters, and then it had plummeted when Bastila walked in. While Bastila watched the recording, he took the opportunity to study Revan more closely than he had done the first time. He recognised the determined look in her eye and the obstinate set of her jaw that meant she had set her mind on something. It didn't matter what Bastila, or anyone else, might tell him. Carth knew Revan too well; if she had decided to return to Telos and then not arrived something had gone very, very wrong.

* * *

Revan was dreaming. After leaving Korriban she hadn't started her journey to Telos straight away, although that was her eventual destination. She had decided that there was one last place she needed to visit first. The Unknown Planet. Seeing the young Malek, the Malek who had been her friend, had made her realise how much she had been damaged over the last few years. She wanted to return to Telos as a whole person; or at least as whole as she could be. She needed a place to mourn for her friend, for herself and for the wounds they had inflicted on the galaxy. She chose to take her grief to the Unknown Planet. 

During her descent to the planet something had gone wrong with the ship. Revan had never been much of a pilot, or a mechanic, and so she had been helpless to prevent the crash. The tiny ship had plummeted uncontrollably through the air. Its short journey ended when it smashed into the rocky beach, rolling over and over, throwing Revan around the cockpit like a rag doll.

When the ship finally came to a stop Revan was still conscious, though only barely. She had just enough time to register her shattered limbs, the blood that poured profusely from a gash in her stomach, before she drifted into a black abyss. Her body began to shut itself down.

Amazingly, miraculously, she had survived. If it hadn't have been for her connection with the Force she certainly would have died on impact. But she was preserved. Her mind shut itself off from her body, protecting her from the agony she would have felt if she were awake. As the hours passed, her ability to heal, which she had used to help so many other people, began to work itself on her. It drifted slowly through her limbs, sealing torn skin and mending broken bones. While her body was being put back together, her mind wandered away. She dreamed of her friends, her lover and her home.


	3. Troubled Sleep

_Mission flipped over a card and let out a shriek of annoyance. Bust again. This was the fourth time in a row that she'd lost, and it was really starting to get on her nerves. Across the table Revan smirked at her. "Looks like I win again. Good thing we're not playing for credits." She picked up one of the sweets that they had been betting with and popped it into her mouth._

"_Just shut up and deal." Mission scowled._

_Revan chuckled. "You never used to be this much of a sore loser." She said as she shuffled the deck. They were sitting at the kitchen table on the Ebon Hawk, playing pazaak. The ship was silent and all of the lights were out; there was only one flickering lamp by which to see. Mission shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. They had been playing for hours, and the room had grown colder and colder in that time. She frowned and looked around._

"_Where is everyone?" The Ebon Hawk was always buzzing with activity; she couldn't understand why it was so empty._

"_It's just you and me, Mission. For now, anyway." Revan began to deal out the cards. _

"_But-" Mission stopped suddenly. She had thought she was back with her friends, back on their mission to find the Star Forge. The intervening years, the breaking up of her close knit group of companions and Revan's disappearance into unknown territories, had melted away. But now the memories came flooding back to her. She picked up the cards with shaking hands. Revan was calmly surveying her own. _

_As Mission's fingers brushed against the back of the cards she felt something unfamiliar. Sticky and warm. Raising her hand to her face, squinting in the dim light, she saw that her fingertips were stained crimson. "Revan." Her voice trembled and her eyes refused to move from the blood. "What's going on?" When Revan didn't answer Mission forced herself to look up. She let out a small scream. _

_Revan's face had been transformed beyond recognition. Almost every inch of it was bruised and swollen. A cut on her forehead was bleeding profusely and her hair was matted with blood. She trembled violently and when she spoke her voice was strangled._

"_It hurts, Mission." A few tears leaked from her eyes and rolled down her black and blue cheeks. Mission leapt to her feet, sending her chair clattering to the floor. She ran around the table and tried to pull her friend into her arms. It was impossible. Her hands slid through her every time she attempted to touch her. She might as well have been trying to grab mist. Revan's shaking increased in intensity. "Help me. Please help me." She pleaded, her voice no more than a whisper. _

"_How?" Cried Mission in desperation. _

"_Help…Please…" Revan's eyes flickered shut and her breathing became ragged. Mission was horrified to see that she was becoming even more insubstantial. She could almost see straight through her. _

"_Tell me how!" Begged Mission, still desperately trying to hold onto Revan even though she knew it was futile. "Tell me how to help you!"_

"_Help." _

* * *

_Zaalbar breathed in the cold night air deeply. An enormous moon hung in the sky, surrounded by glittering stars. The tips of the gigantic trees of Kashyyyk looked almost as if they were brushing the silvery orb. He sighed happily and allowed his eyes to close, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze on his face. A heavy weight fell on his shoulder, rousing him from his reverie. Opening his eyes, he found his father standing next to him, one of his large paws on his shoulder._

_Freyyr smiled at him. "It will soon be time for you to return home." He rumbled gently._

_Zaalbar frowned, confused. "I am home father." _

_Freyyr shook his head. "You're not. Not yet. You have a debt that must be paid before you can return to us." _

"_My lifedebt?" He asked. "But Revan disappeared, leaving everyone behind. No one knows where she is." _

_Freyyr grabbed his son by the shoulders. "You must find her, Zaalbar. The debt must be repaid." _

"_But-"_

"_No!" Roared Freyyr. "No excuses! You must find her! You must save her life as she once saved yours." _

_Zaalbar staggered backwards. "Save her life? What's happened to her?" _

"_You must find her. You must repay your debt." _

* * *

_Carth had had this dream many times before. He was on Telos just after it had been bombarded. All around him people were dead or dying. The streets echoed with screams of pain, terror and grief. He knew what he had to do; he did the same every time he dreamt this. He had to find his wife even though he knew he wouldn't be able to save her. Automatically his legs began to move, propelling him towards his home. _

_He was blind to the carnage around him. The blood, bodies and flames that consumed the city were a blur to him. All that mattered was reaching Morgana. As his house came into view, he tried to convince himself that this time it would be different. This time the medics would arrive sooner, this time she would be saved. He crashed through the door, almost breaking it down. He sprinted into the room where he knew his wife lay dying and skidded to a halt. It was different. _

_Morgana wasn't there. Dustil stood in the place where she was supposed to be. Not the boy Dustil, but the man he had first met in the Sith Academy on Korriban. He stood still, surveying his father carefully. _

"_Your mother." Carth said as he turned around, scanning the room in search of her. "Where's your mother? She should be here." _

"_It's too late for her." Dustil's voice was oddly calm. _

"_What do you mean?" Carth demanded, his voice sharp. _

"_You know what I mean. It's too late. She's dead. She's been dead for years." _

"_But I have to try and save her! It's what I'm supposed to do." _

_Dustil sighed and walked over to Carth, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. "No. No more. You've been doing this for too long; you can't bring her back." _

"_I have to try!" There was a note of desperation in Carth's voice. _

"_No!" Dustil shook his father. "It's too late for mother! You can't save her, but you can stop this from happening again." _

_Carth blinked, confused. "Telos?" He asked. "Is Telos going to be attacked again?"_

_Dustil shook his head impatiently. "No, not Telos. Someone else needs your help."_

"_Who?"_

"_Her life depends on it. She'll die if you don't go to her." _

_Carth fell silent. When he eventually spoke his voice shook. "Revan?" He whispered._

_Tightening his grip on Carth's shoulder, Dustil leant in closer, staring his father hard in the eye. "Help her. If you don't she will die." _

* * *

_Bastila ran through the plains of Dantooine. It wasn't the frail, recovering Dantooine of the present, or the lush Dantooine she knew from her Jedi training. It was Dantooine after it had been decimated by Malek. She was relieved she wasn't at the academy; she could only guess what horrors would greet her eyes there. Out here everything was burning, but at least there were no corpses. _

_She was searching for something. She didn't know what, but she knew that she had to keep looking. Her legs seemed to be taking her on a predetermined route, instinctively carrying her to where she needed to be. After what seemed like hours, she finally came to a halt. On the top of a hill ahead of her a dark figure was silhouetted against the clouds of smoke._

_Choking on the smoke, she stumbled up the hill. When she reached the top the figure turned. It was Revan. This is what she had come here to find._

"_I thought I'd never find you." Coughed Bastila._

_Revan smiled sadly and looked down at Dantooine's burning surface. "You haven't." She muttered softly. "I'm not here, not really." _

"_But you're standing right in front of me!" Bastila protested. _

"_Try and take my hand." _

_Bastila did as she was bid, but she couldn't touch her. Her hand slipped right through her flesh. She let out a moan of frustration. "Where are you?" Revan remained silent. "Restore the link!" Bastila shouted. "If that's the only way to find you, then open it up again!" _

_Revan regarded her silently. Eventually she spoke. "Are you sure, Bastila? You'd be opening yourself up to a world of pain." _

_Bastila nodded. "I'm sure." Revan extended her hand. This time Bastila could grasp it. They gripped each other hard, the place where they were joined burning. Pain began to sear through Bastila's body. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. _

* * *

In the modest apartments of Telos, four people woke simultaneously. Mission sat up with a scream, her arms still reaching out to try and hold her friend. Zaalbar sprang to his feet, roaring. Carth almost fell from his bed. As pain burned her flesh, Bastila let out an ear piercing shriek, her hands clawing the air. 


	4. Revelations

Carth stared down into his drink. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it looked and smelled quite like something he used to clean engines with. He drank it all in one large gulp and was gratified to feel the liquid burn his throat on its way down. The cantina was almost empty; after the recent attack most people were sticking close to home. A few insomniacs had ventured out, though. For the most part they looked like Carth: dark circles under their eyes, hair ruffled and sticking out in all directions, gazes fixed firmly on their glasses. Carth motioned to the droid behind the bar and pointed to his glass. The droid hurried over and refilled it.

"Hello stranger." Carth jumped slightly, startled to hear a familiar voice at this time of night. Mission slid onto the stool next to him. "Can't sleep?" She asked.

Carth shook his head. "Bad dreams." He said as he drained his glass.

"I know that feeling." Muttered Mission. She picked up Carth's empty glass and sniffed it gingerly, causing her to utter a cry of disgust. "Gah! What _was _that stuff?"

Carth frowned in concentration. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is it's doing wonders for my nerves." The bartender droid bustled over and asked Mission what she wanted to drink. She asked for the least toxic thing he had. He set down a glass of bright purple sparkling liquid which Mission eyed warily. She took a small sip and relaxed – it didn't feel like her insides were being corroded. She and Carth had been sitting together quite amiably in silence for a while now; she was worried that what she was about to say would aggravate those nerves he had mentioned. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak.

"Does this have something to do with Revan?"

Carth's shoulders stiffened and his grip on the glass grew tighter. "What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"I know about the recording. Bastila told us."

"Us?" His voice was sharp.

"Me and Big Z."

"Oh." They both lapsed back into silence, Mission not wanting to upset Carth and Carth wondering whether he should tell Mission about his disturbing dream. It was Carth who eventually began to speak again. "It is about Revan. But not about the recording."

"What then?" Mission asked, leaning forward on her stool.

Carth sighed and ran shaking fingers through his hair. "I had a dream… You'll think this is so stupid." He looked down at his glass but found that it was still empty. No support there. Mission didn't speak, waiting for him to continue. "I used to have it quite frequently, but not so much over the last few years. In it I'm on Telos just after it's been bombed, searching for my wife. It's the same every time. I find her but it's too late to save her. But this time it was different." He broke off, massaging his now pounding head with his fingertips. "This time Dustil was there. He told me that Revan was in trouble, that she needed my help. He told me she'd die if I didn't find her."

Silence followed this pronouncement. Carth looked up into Mission's face and was taken aback. He had expected to see amusement there, because she was incredulous that a simple dream could affect him in this way. Or pity because he was so worried about Revan that he was now dreaming about her death. What he had not expected to find was the look of absolute shock and horror that he was greeted with. Mission's eyes were wide and terrified, and her mouth opened and closed silently. When Carth laid a comforting hand on her shoulder he discovered that she was trembling.

"Mission, what's-" But he didn't get the chance to complete his questions. At that moment thunderous footsteps began to echo through the cantina and someone frantically called his name.

"Admiral Onasi!" The soldier shouted. "Admiral Onasi!"

Carth was off the stool and on his feet in an instant. "What is it, soldier?" He asked, half expecting to be told that there had been another attack. The soldier skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Admiral." He panted, gasping for breath. "I've been sent to tell you – It's the Jedi, Bastila Shan. Something is really wrong."

* * *

Carth, Mission and Zalbaar sat around Bastila's bed. The soldier hadn't told them what was wrong with Bastila, he had just insisted that they follow him. When Carth and Mission first arrived at her quarters she was curled up on the floor whimpering. But as soon as someone tried to touch her she began to scream and lash out at them. She didn't seem to hear when anyone spoke to her; she just stared off into the distance. Eventually a medic arrived with a sedative. It had taken them a while to locate some as medical supplies were low due to recent events. Carth had held her down while it was being injected into her. Although she thrashed wildly in his arms, her struggles had slowly died away and she had fallen into a deep sleep. 

Zalbaar, who had been searching for Mission for an hour, showed up shortly afterwards. Since then he and Mission had been huddled together, conversing quickly and quietly in Shyriiwook. Carth, who couldn't understand the language, sat in silence while he watched Bastila. Eventually Mission cleared her throat and began to speak in Basic again.

"This dream you had." She said to Carth. "We had ones like it."

Carth straightened in his chair, his brow creasing. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Mission began. "I dreamt that I was on the Hawk playing pazaak with Revan. Everything was fine, but suddenly her face changed." She shuddered slightly at the memory. "It was bruised and swollen. She was bleeding. She asked me to help her but I couldn't. I kept reaching for her but my hand just kept going through her." Her voice began to break. Zalbaar allowed her a few moments of respite before growling softly, urging her to continue. She took a shaky breath. "In Zalbaar's dream his father told him that it was time to repay his debt to Revan, that he had to save her life."

Carth sat in stunned silence, trying to process all the information he had just been given. "Have you thought that this might be-" He began, but Mission cut across him.

"Don't you dare suggest that this is all just a coincidence." She fixed him with a stern look. "We've all dreamt that Revan is hurt and needs our help on the same night at the same time."

"Maybe it's because of the recording." He ventured. Mission raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. He knew perfectly well that it wasn't coincidence. He had known as soon as he'd woken up that what he'd just experienced was far more than a dream. But a small part of him desperately didn't want to believe it. Because if what they were told in the dreams was real, Carth's worse fears had come true. Revan was hurt. Revan was dying and he had no idea where she was, no clue of how to help her.

"It's not a coincidence." Bastila's voice startled them all. Turning their attention back to the bed, they found her pushing herself up into a sitting position, wincing as her muscles protested at the sudden movement.

"Bastila!" Mission cried, preparing to fling her arms around her and then drawing back as she saw the pain etched on her face. She settled for taking her hand instead. "You're awake! And normal again!"

"What happened?" Carth asked quietly.

"I had a dream about Revan."

"I can't say that I'm surprised." He replied. "We've all had one."

Bastila nodded. "I heard. You need to dismiss the idea that we all dreamt about her by chance. What you heard in the dreams was true."

"How do you know?" Mission asked.

"Because of the link between mine and Revan's minds."

Carth frowned. "I thought she severed that to protect you before she left?"

"She did. It has been reestablished. I can feel her pain. I can feel her dying."

* * *

A shadow fell across Revan's inert body. Several Rakatan Elders had formed a circle around her, talking quietly to one another. One of them bent down and peered closely at her face. Though blood and bruising obscured her features greatly, he recognised her. He straightened and addressed his brethren. 

"_It is she. It is Revan." _This was greeted by an outbreak of murmuring.

"_What shall we do?" _Asked another Rakatan.

"_We shall take her back with us. She is weak, very weak. She hovers between life and death. At the moment her fate is uncertain, but we shall see what we can do for her." _

The other Rakatans nodded their agreement. Several of the strongest positioned themselves closer to her body. They bent down and slid their hands gently underneath her. As carefully and slowly as they could, they lifted her into the air, holding her above their heads. The remaining Rakatan Elders crowded around them, weapons held aloft, ready to fend off any lurking predators. They began to make their way back to the settlement.

In the shadows of a nearby cluster of trees, someone watched them.


	5. Journeys

The man ran swiftly through the jungle, jumping over fallen logs and dodging protruding branches. Despite his speed and size he moved almost silently. He had parted ways with the group of Rakata a while ago, but he remained cautious. He couldn't afford to be spotted. The trees began to thin and he could see a stretch of sand. With a burst of speed he cleared the jungle and emerged onto the beach. He allowed himself to slow down to a brisk jog. The Mandalorians patrolling the area stopped what they were doing and briefly nodded to him as he moved past.

A large building loomed ahead of him. At one time it had been the home of The One, the leader of the warrior portion of the Rakata, and his followers. But they had been slaughtered years ago when they had been foolish enough to pick a fight with Revan and her companions. Now it was home to a small, but growing, group of Mandalorians. When they had been forced to fight for survival in the vicious jungle the offspring they produced had been very weak; often they didn't survive long. Now, with the benefits of shelter and a stock of food, they were growing stronger.

The man came to a halt in front of a large stone door. The two guards hauled it open and allowed him to enter. He walked swiftly through the sandy corridors. The sound of battle, of blade clashing against blade and fists contacting with flesh, drifted out of the rooms he passed. Someone was thrown through an archway and landed sprawled on his back. With a snarl he picked up his fallen sword and charged back into the room.

A bridge came into sight. As he crossed, the people he walked by acknowledged him warmly. Or as warmly as was possible for Mandalorians. The mission he had been given was an important one; they were all glad to see him return safely. All of them wanted to know what he had discovered, but they held their tongues. It wasn't their place to ask. Their leader must be the first to know. He would pass on the information to them later.

Eventually he stepped into a large circular room. Two people duelled furiously in the centre, but as he approached they broke off. He stepped in front of the larger man and inclined his head slightly.

"_What did you discover?" _Despite the fight he had just been in he wasn't even slightly winded.

"_I couldn't get close; the Rakata had already arrived by the time I got there. But I __heard them talking. They recognised her as Revan." _

"_She lives?"_

"_Yes. But one of the Rakata said she was close to death." _

The other man, who had remained silent until now, spoke up. _"Shall I put together a __team to assault the Rakata settlement?"_

"_No." _The leader shook his head. _"If she's close to death there's not much we can do __for her. Let the Rakata heal her. She is no use to us dead."_

* * *

Zalbaar staggered up the loading ramp, carrying the last heavy crate of supplies on his shoulder. As he reached the interior of the ship he placed it carefully on the floor, not wanting to damage the food inside. He pressed a button to retract the ramp and then another one to shut the door. _"Mission!" _He called as he picked up the crate again, preparing to take it to the storage area. _"I'm done!"_

"'_Kay Big Z!" _She shouted from the next room. _"I'll tell Carth!" _

Everything had been arranged very quickly, thanks to Carth's position as an admiral. Not everyone was happy to see him leaving so soon after Telos had been attacked, but once they were told where he was going and why they made no attempt to stop him. Carth had managed to provision a ship for them mere hours after Bastila had woken and shared her news. Mission and Zalbaar, who had made many useful contacts since coming to Telos, had been told to scrape together as much food and medical supplies as they could. They had risen to the task magnificently, and now the storage room of the ship was packed to bursting.

The ship was small, but there was enough room for everyone to be comfortable. There was a kitchen and a communal area and a bedroom for each person. Bastila was already in hers confined to her bed. She had protested very loudly about this but Carth had insisted. It had been hours before anyone found her after her dream about Revan. Hours of pain that she had endured alone. Even though the link with Revan was once again closed (it had stayed open just long enough for Bastila to discover Revan's location, then severed itself) she was still very weak. After collapsing on her way to the ship Carth had ordered that she rest for a while, at least until some of her strength returned.

Carth himself was in the cockpit, running some last minute checks before leaving. Mission was in the kitchen stocking up the cupboards. As she finished stacking the containers, she straightened and kicked the door shut. She headed out of the kitchen and into the cockpit. "Big Z says everything is on board." She told Carth, who was typing something into the navicomputer.

"Good. Loading ramp up?"

"Yep."

"Doors shut?"

"Yep."

"Bastila still in bed?"

Mission sighed. "Yes, although I'm not sure for how much longer. She's shouting abuse and threats at anyone who walks past her door."

Carth grinned. "She must be feeling a bit better. Just be grateful she's not using the Force to trip you up."

She giggled and then remembered something. "It wouldn't be the first time." She grimaced and left the room, leaving Carth chuckling as he went about his work.

* * *

Several hours later they were finally away from Telos. The ship was cruising along on autopilot, but Zalbaar was alert in the pilot's seat in case anything should go wrong. He and Carth had agreed to pilot the ship in shifts. It was supposed to be Carth's turn but Zalbaar, who had noticed his bloodshot eyes and the dark circles beneath them, had relieved him a couple of hours early. 

Bastila, whose loud protests had ceased a while ago, was finally resting. She had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep. This blissful oblivion protected her from the gnawing pain in her limbs that made her waking hours hellish. Mission too was lying on her bed, but she was awake, staring wide eyed into the darkness. In her hands she held a small dagger, a gift from Revan. It was the most stunning weapon she had ever owned. The hilt was beautifully engraved with a precious stone set into it. Missioncarried it with her everywhere, even when she knew she would face no danger. Now she ran her fingers over the cool blade. She couldn't read the inscription in the darkness, but she didn't need to. She had memorised the words long ago. _To my __friend. All my love Revan. _The tears that she had been blinking back all day now began to roll down her cheeks. The realisation that if they didn't reach the Unknown World in time she would never see her friend alive again had just hit her full force. She turned onto her side, drew her knees up to her chest and began to sob.

Carth was in his own room, perched on the edge of his bed. He had just finished preparing the room for when Revan would be sharing it with him. Her favourite blanket had been arranged carefully over the mattress, and the ridiculous stuffed toy that she had always insisted on carting from planet to planet was propped up against a pillow. Next to what would be her side of the bed was a pile of dog eared, well read books. Her clothes were folded up neatly inside a couple of footlockers. The rest of the room was littered with various knick knacks of hers, ranging from her pazaak deck to the carved jewellery box that Carth had bought her. Carth hadn't brought many of his own belongings; he preferred to be surrounded by Revan's. They offered him some comfort when he became convinced that she would die before he could reach her. Across his lap lay one of her favourite robes. Sometimes he was sure that he could smell her scent or feel her warmth on it. But both had faded long ago. Sighing, he fell back exhausted onto the bed.

* * *

The Rakata healer lifted Revan gently and propped her up against the head of her bed. He eased her out of her bloodstained clothes and threw them across the room, a look of disgust on his face. He winced as the full extent of the damage she had suffered was revealed to him. Carefully, he picked her up, her head lolling limply against his shoulder. He moved over to the waiting tub of warm water and placed her in it. As he sponged the dried blood off her body, she winced and moaned but didn't wake. One of the other healers had mixed the water with a liquid that would clean her wounds, but a side effect was that it stung horribly. 

When he was satisfied that she was clean, the healer lifted her out of the tub and patted her dry with a towel. He placed her back on the bed and rubbed a cream onto her cuts and bruises. The more serious wounds he bound with clean bandages. After this he injected her with a sedative and dressed her in fresh robes. Shortly afterwards another healer arrived to take over.

"_Watch her carefully." _He instructed. _"I've cleaned her and applied healing salves. __Try not to disturb her sleep. Change the bandages if she bleeds too much and give her __more sedative if she becomes restless. Hopefully, if she makes it through tonight she'll __live." _


	6. A Confrontation

The sun rose slowly on the planet of the Rakata. The new light crept through the windows of the Elder settlement, stirring its sleeping occupants. It fell on Revan's pallid face which was contorted with pain even in her sleep. Since the crash that nearly killed her she had been in a coma like state, unable to feel anything. Her mind had shut itself off from her body to protect her while it went about the long and arduous task of healing itself. But since the Rakata had discovered her and brought her back with them she had been drifting slowly back towards consciousness. The pain seeped into her mind, warping her dreams. She had once dreamt of friends and happiness; now there was only battle and death.

The Rakata healer who had been given the job of watching her for the night hadn't taken his eyes off her face. When he had first arrived it hadn't looked peaceful, but neutral. Now suffering was etched over it. Her mouth was slightly open and her lips trembled. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut. As her breathing became more labored, the healer left his seat and approached the bed. Her ragged breathing became pants interspersed with moans. He placed his hand gently on her chest. Even through the robes he could feel her heart pounding far faster than was normal.

Deciding that this situation required more experience than he possessed, the healer turned and ran from the room in search of someone who could help. As luck would have it he encountered a healer halfway down the passageway who was coming to relieve him. The new healer smiled in greeting, but it faded when he saw the fear on his colleague's face.

"_What is it?" _He asked.

"_Something is wrong with Revan. She's having trouble breathing." _They both picked up their paces and hurried to Revan's room, where she was thrashing and writhing on the bed. The newly arrived healer ran to her side. He bent down and pressed his ear against her chest, doing his best to avoid her flailing arms. When he stood back up he looked even more worried than before. He shook his head.

"_I think this is the crucial moment." _

"_What can we do?" _

"_Not much. We've done all we can – whether she lives or dies is up to her. But go and fetch the other healers; see if they know anything which will help her. I will restrain her to stop her doing herself harm." _

_

* * *

_

_Revan was standing alone in near complete darkness, trembling from head to toe. Although she was well armored she had never felt so exposed before. She gripped her lightsabers as hard as she could but the sweat on her palms made it hard to keep a firm hold. She could hear footsteps in the distance; someone was coming. She raised her weapons. As the footsteps approached the room began to grow lighter. Not by much, just enough to allow her to see her surroundings properly for the first time. _

_She was back on the Star Forge in the room where she and Malak had had their final confrontation. It was unchanged. The Jedi were still floating in their chambers, trapped somewhere between life and death. Some of them had their eyes open. Even though she knew they were completely unaware of her, it felt like they were staring directly at her. Pleading silently with her to change their fate. _

_The footsteps grew louder. A wave of pain coursed through her body, causing her to double over. Her stomach rose into her throat but she fought it back down. She had to struggle to stay on her feet; her knees wanted to buckle. The intensity of the pain increased, making white spots dance in front of her eyes. This time she was sick. As she heaved she fell to her knees, her lightsabers clattering to the ground and rolling away. Eventually her stomach settled and her vision returned to normal. She was vaguely aware that the footsteps had stopped. A pair of black, shiny boots had come to a halt in front of her. She looked up. _

_Malak towered over her, swinging his lightsaber casually. He looked at her with a mixture of pity and contempt. "Get up." He hissed. _

_Revan didn't even try. She knew her legs were too weak to support her. "Are you doing this to me?" She choked. _

"_You're doing this to yourself." Malak sneered. "Now get up." _

"_I can't." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks. _

_Malak's eyes became slits. "I know that you're not the feared Sith Lord you once were," He spat. "But even as a sniveling Jedi you can't possibly be this weak." _

"_I'm not weak!" Revan shouted. The effort it took just to raise her voice exhausted her. _

"_Then get up." _

_Revan placed her hands on the floor and began to push herself up. She only managed to get into a crouching position before her trembling arms refused to support her any longer. She crashed back onto the floor, sprawling onto her back. With an irritated growl, Malak swooped down and grabbed her by the shoulders. He pulled her up, ignoring her whimpers of pain. He dragged her across the room and thrust her against one of the chambers containing a catatonic Jedi. "Is this how you want to end up?" He hissed in her ear. She shook her head mutely. _

_Malak pointed at an empty chamber at the other side of the room. The door swung open. "I asked if that's how you want to end up."_

"_No." She whispered._

"_What?" He asked as he began to drag her towards the empty chamber. _

"_No!" Her scream echoed through the cavernous room. Malak hesitated. He shoved her back down onto the floor, where she landed in a heap. He rolled her onto her back with his boot and then placed it on her chest. _

"_Then pick up those lightsabers and get up!" He shouted in her face. _

_Summoning all of her strength, she pushed the heavy boot off her chest. She turned herself over onto her stomach and then pushed herself onto her knees. Slowly, agonizingly, she crawled over to her lightsabers. When she dropped them they had rolled almost to the other side of the room. It felt like it took a lifetime to reach them, with Malak raining down blows and insults on her every inch of the way. Eventually she reached out her trembling hands and grasped them. The cool metal felt good against her skin, offering her some comfort. _

_Still on her knees, she turned to face Malak. She was amazed to see that his hand was stretched out to her, offering assistance. She knocked it away. Malak smiled with pleasure. Gasping and moaning, with tears of pain leaking from her eyes, she pulled herself to her feet. _

* * *

Revan lurched up in her bed, screaming. Her fists were curled tightly at her side, as if she were clutching weapons. Her eyes opened for the first time in days. As she stared around her the scream died in her throat. Instead of Malak, she found herself surrounded by a group of anxious looking Rakata. "What…?" She croaked, her voice weak from misuse. A combination of exhaustion, pain and shock soon took its toll on her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted, falling against her pillow. 

The Rakata healers all smiled at one another. _"I think," _Ventured one. _"That the worst is over." _

The others nodded their agreement. The healer who had kept a vigil at her bedside all night spoke up. _"She'll live now. She just needs some rest." _They all laughed with relief and happiness and began to fuss around Revan. They set about changing her dirty bandages and fixing the disordered bed sheets, talking amiably as they worked.

Underneath the window, the Mandalorian who had first spotted Revan on the beach was listening. With a satisfied smile he set off at a run for his settlement.

* * *

Mission sat at the side of Bastila's bed, watching her closely. Bastila shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and lifted a spoonful of soup hesitantly to her lips. She groaned and threw the spoon back into the bowl, sending its contents slopping over the side. "I can't eat while you're staring at me like that!" 

"Well you're just going to have to try." Mission said as she picked up the spoon and handed it back to Bastila. "Or I'll have to feed you myself."

Bastila snorted. "I'd like to see you try." She quickly swallowed the soup, wincing as it scalded her sore throat. Mission nodded in approval.

"Good. Now the rest."

"I'm not a child, Mission!" Bastila all but shrieked.

"The last time I trusted you to eat alone you fed everything to Big Z." Mission growled. She softened her voice slightly but remained stern. "You have to eat, Bastila. You've hardly touched anything since we left Telos."

Grudgingly, Bastila began to eat the remainder of her meal. She knew that Mission had her best interests at heart, but she just didn't want to eat. Since her dream about Revan, most of the time she felt so ill that the mere thought of food was enough to turn her stomach. Mission watched the soup being transferred from bowl to mouth in silence.

"Have you felt anything recently? Through the connection with Revan?" She asked quietly.

Bastila shook her head. "Nothing. I don't know whether she severed the link on purpose, or if it just happened, but it's gone now."

"Oh." Mission fell silent again, but Bastila could sense she still had more questions. She had a feeling they weren't going to be pleasant. "Is she in a lot of pain, Bastila?"

Bastila lowered the spoon slowly. She knew the answer that Mission wanted to hear, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to her. "Yes." She answered simply, averting her eyes from the Twi'lek's pained face. After a few awkward moments had passed she decided that it was time for a change of subject. "How long until we arrive at the Unknown World?"

"Carth reckons a week, give or take a day or so." To Bastila's displeasure, Mission now looked even more worried than before.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Mission frowned. "It's Carth… I'm concerned about him. He looks exhausted but he doesn't sleep."

"It's to be expected. He spent years worrying about Revan; now he knows her life is in danger and he's half a galaxy away from her. It's tearing him apart."

"I think he's scared to go to sleep." Mission murmured quietly, staring down at the floor. "Incase of what he might dream. I know I am."

"I know the feeling." Bastila grimaced.

* * *

Carth slumped in the pilot's seat, rubbing his eyes wearily. Despite Zalbaar relieving him of flight duty early so he could get some rest, he had had no sleep all night. Every time he closed his eyes images of Revan floated into his mind. They tortured him by showing him the various ways she could be dying. He saw vicious animals mauling her helpless body. He saw her spread over jagged rocks, her arms and legs at unnatural angels, a trickle of blood running from her head. He saw her mangled in the wreckage of a crashed ship. 

He groaned and drove his fist into the hard arm of his chair. Pain throbbed dully in his knuckles, serving to rouse him briefly from his morbid imaginings. He shook himself and tried to focus on the task at hand, determined not to let his imagination run wild again.

* * *

The light was beginning to fade from the sky by the time the Mandalorian spy was admitted into his leader's chambers. When he had first arrived back at the settlement it was to be told that most of the clan was out on a hunt. It had taken them hours to return, dragging a slaughtered rancor behind them. He had been ordered by the leader's second in command to wait outside the chambers until he was called for. This was where he now stood, itching to impart his news. 

"_Enter, Miki." _Boomed a voice from inside. The door slid open and he hurried inside.

"_I have important news, Drystan. The Rakata believe that Revan will live." _

The leader, Drystan, flashed Miki a broad grin. _"What exactly did you hear?" _

"_They said that she would survive, but that she needed rest." _

Drystan walked over to a battered footlocker. He kicked the lid open and reached inside, pulling out a dusty bottle and two glasses. He unscrewed it quickly and sloshed an amber liquid into the glasses, handing one of them to Miki. With a triumphant cheer, he threw the drink down his throat.

Miki licked his lips eagerly. _"Drystan, my reward…" _

Drystan laughed and thumped him on the back. _"Eager, aren't you? Have no fear, Jana is now yours." _Miki relaxed and drained his glass.

"_Now to business." _Drystan said as he dropped heavily into a chair. _"Tell Melor he needs to put a team together to launch an assault on the Rakata settlement. He must pick only the best, and then bring them to me for further inspection. We'll spend tomorrow in training and then we shall go for Revan the day after." _He poured himself another drink. _"If she needs rest, she can rest here. Jana will look after her. I will inform her of her duty tomorrow." _Here he dropped Miki a wink. _"At the same time as I inform her of your impending marriage." _


	7. Surfacing

In the grey light of early morning a group of Mandalorians duelled. Rain hammered down on their heads, trickling into their eyes and obscuring their vision. The wind howled and waves crashed down onto the beach. Despite the unseasonal weather they fought on, some with fists and feet, some with blades. There were seven in total, six fighting in pairs and one prowling amongst them, his eyes squinted to make out their progress. Melor sighed. He was almost ready to admit defeat and take his men back indoors, but it wasn't quite the time. Drystan would be displeased if they returned too soon.

Through the rain he saw the large door of the settlement open and a figure emerge. When he looked closer he could just about make out that it was a woman. She was moving quickly towards him, her head bowed, her long blonde hair whipping out behind her. When she reached him she paused briefly at his side, tiptoed and muttered _"Follow me." _in his ear. Without waiting to see whether he was following or not, she set off at a brisk walk for the trees that lined the beach. Melor looked around him. His men were still fighting and the guards at the door had their heads close together, talking. No one had seen anything. He turned and hurried after the woman.

He was able to keep her in his sight although she was far ahead of him. She weaved quickly in and out of the trees, not allowing her pace to slacken for a moment. She elbowed her way into a dense patch of trees and bushes and disappeared. Melor broke out into a run, knowing that he was safe from watchful eyes. It wasn't long before he reached the spot where the woman had disappeared. He quickly pushed his way through the branches and leaves, ignoring the thorns that scraped his face. When he emerged on the other side it was to find a wooden watchtower, decayed with age and overgrown with vines. A small cabin was perched at the very top of it. He saw a foot being pulled through the door and then the door slamming shut.

Carefully testing the first step of the ladder with his weight, he began the long ascent. It was a slow climb as the steps were rotting, and his foot would have gone right through some of them if they hadn't been avoided. Eventually he reached the top and crawled into the cabin, shutting the door gently behind him. Although the wind and rain still raged outside it was much quieter in here. On the other side of the small room stood the woman, watching him carefully. Melor pushed himself to his feet as he held her gaze.

"_Jana." _He croaked.

He didn't see her cross the room but suddenly she was in his arms, clinging to him tightly. He rained kisses onto the top of her head and tangled his fingers in her wet hair. Moving his fingers underneath her chin, he tilted her head back gently. He took a moment to appreciate her blue-grey eyes before moving in to kiss her. They were wide and intense, and something he saw in them made him pause. He realised that tears were mixed with the raindrops on her cheeks. He drew back a little.

"_Jana, what's wrong?" _

Jana opened her mouth to speak but faltered. Her face crumpled and she began to sob. Melor pulled her back to him and held her tight, whispering soothing nonsensical words. After a few moments she calmed herself and began to talk, her face still pressed against his chest.

"_It's father." _She choked. _"This insane scheme he has for the Jedi." _

"_What about it?" _Melor murmured as he stroked the back of her neck lightly.

"_He's been using that hound Miki as a spy, sending him to the Rakata settlement to check her progress. Miki didn't want to go, said it was too dangerous, but father said he had to because he was the only one with the necessary skills. Father promised him a reward to make him go." _Here she began to sob again, and it was a while before she could carry on. _"I'm the reward!" _She wailed. _"Father has promised me to the slime!" _

Melor stiffened, his hold on Jana becoming tighter. She gasped and he quickly loosened his grip. _"It can't be…Drystan has been promising me for years… He always said that when the time was right..." _He shook his head. _"This can't be true. Drystan wouldn't lie to me. Miki must have made it up."_

A bitter laugh escaped Jana. _"It is true. Miki wasn't the one who told me. Father did." _Tears were now falling thick and fast down her cheeks. Melor wiped them away almost absentmindedly, his mind racing.

"_I'll just have to talk to him. Drystan values me far more than Miki, I'm sure I can change his mind." _

"_But what if-" _

"_No." _Melor held Jana at arms length, gripping her tightly by the shoulders and staring into her eyes. _"He will change his mind. I won't let you be taken away from me." _

* * *

Revan tossed in her bed, getting herself tangled in the sheets. She struggled to open her eyes but couldn't quite manage it. She had been awake for several hours now, but the Rakata hadn't noticed. The sedatives made her very lethargic; it felt like someone had tied weights to her limbs, or like she was moving through water. Despite this she was grateful for the tranquiliser that had been injected into her. She was in a lot of pain, but she knew she'd be in much more if it wasn't for the drug. Two of the Rakata healers were sitting at her bedside. Believing her to be asleep, they kept their voices low. Revan tried to push through the haze that clouded her mind to catch a few words of their whispered conversation. 

"_It is certain, then?" _One asked.

"_Yes, she will live. But whether she'll ever regain all of her strength…" _Here the other Rakata sighed. _"I don't know. It would take a miracle to return her to her former vigour; but then again it's a miracle that she survived for so long on her own in the first place." _

"_How long was she alone?" _

"_A few days…A week… I don't know. It must have felt like a lifetime." _

Revan struggled to make sense of what they were saying. She didn't have any idea what they were talking about. _What happened to me? _She wondered. Slowly, she began to sort through her memories and piece them together. She remembered the cave on Korriban, the visions that tested her. She remembered deciding that it was time to return to Telos, to Carth and her friends. She remembered taking a detour on the way home. Then nothing. Her memories of the last few days consisted of pain and darkness.

As the people at her bedside were speaking Rakatan, she surmised that she was on the Unknown World. But how did she get there? She desperately tried to remember. Broken images began to flicker through her mind. Losing control of the ship, and then the rocky beach hurtling up to meet her. Flames and smoke and twisted metal flying through the air. The sky rushing past as she was flung from the ship. As the memories returned she began to moan and thrash harder in her bed. The conversation of the two Rakata broke off abruptly.

"_She's becoming restless again. Pass me another sedative." _

There was a slight pause and then Revan felt a small prick in her arm. A cool, tingling sensation ebbed through her. The terrifying images faded away and she became still, drifting off into a peaceful oblivion.

* * *

Mission hammered on the cockpit door. No response. She tried again even though she knew that Carth wouldn't answer her. She had been doing this for ten minutes, and he had determinedly ignored her for the whole time. 

"Carth!" She yelled. "You've been flying for hours without a break! Get out of there and let Big Z take over for a while." Silence. Mission pushed on. "Have you even had any sleep since we got on this ship?" You'll doze off and make us crash!" Still no reply. Sighing, Mission turned and nodded to Zalbaar who was standing silently behind her.

Zalbaar stepped forwards, a sturdy looking vibroblade clenched in his paw. He raised it and placed the point carefully in the tiny crack between door and wall. He pushed on the sword with all his weight and wrenched the door open another few inches. The vibroblade clattered to the floor, irreparably bent and useless. Zalbaar pulled the door open the rest of the way without any aid.

They entered the cockpit cautiously, making sure to avoid the many used containers that littered the floor. The room had a strong smell of caffa. From their position in the doorway they could see Carth's form slumped in the pilot's seat. They made their way over to him quickly. When they reached him they discovered that he was still awake, but only just. He looked like he'd aged several years since they first boarded the ship.

"Errrm… Carth?" Mission reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. "Carth?"

Carth turned to her, and then grinned lazily. His eyes were glazed and he was staring right through Mission and Zalbaar.

"Carth," Mission ventured cautiously. "I think it's time you got some sleep."

"I tried caffa but that didn't work." He frowned. "Adrenal stimulants worked at first, but then they stopped."

"We're gonna take you to bed, 'kay?"

Carth shrugged and tried to stand up. He fell back into his chair. Mission looked at Zalbaar hopelessly. Zalbaar grabbed Carth and pulled him up, wrapping his arm around his waist. He moved slowly out of the cockpit, dragging the exhausted pilot behind him. As they disappeared, Mission sighed and collapsed into the chair that Carth had just vacated. A voice from the door made him jump.

"He'll be alright again once we find her."

Mission turned in her seat to find Bastila shuffling towards her. "What are you doing out of bed?" She jumped up and hurried over to her. Bastila waved her away.

"It's about time I got up. I need to be ready for when we get to the Unknown World."

"I'm sure we can handle the rancors without your help."

Bastila shook her head. "It wasn't the rancors I was thinking of. From what I felt, Revan is going to need a lot of healing. I'll need all of my strength." They both lapsed into silence for a while.

"How can you be sure that Carth will be okay?" Mission asked quietly.

Bastila laid a comforting hand on her arm. "It's the worry, Mission. Four years of it. It's been building up for all that time, and this has just tipped him over the edge. He'll be fine again once we have Revan and she's safe."

* * *

Drystan surveyed the group of people arrayed in front of him. They had been training hard all day and were exhausted. Although they wanted to get some much needed rest before tomorrow's mission, they were still eager to hear what their clan leader had to say. Drystan knew this and paused before addressing them, savouring the anticipation he saw on their faces. 

"_Tomorrow," _He began. _"Is a very important day. For too long this clan has been without strong female leadership. For years the women have had no one to set them an example, no one to show them how to defend their families and raise strong children. My former wife," _Here he spat on the floor. _"Set a very poor example." _He paused and glared at the audience, daring anyone to smirk or make snide comments. When everyone remained silent he continued. _"Tomorrow this will change. If you succeed in your mission, we will once again have a strong female to lead the rest. She will teach your women how to raise strong warriors, and she will provide this clan with its next leader." _

The audience roared its approval. In the corner, hiding in shadows, Jana trembled with rage.


	8. Captured

The Mandalorians moved quickly and silently to the back of the Rakata settlement. It was likely that the Rakata were still asleep, but even if they had been awake there was little chance that they would have seen the Mandalorians; it was still an hour before dawn. The settlement had once been surrounded by a forcefield that sent a deadly surge of energy through the body at the slightest touch. But since the defeat of their opponent, The One, they had become lax about security. The forcefield had failed over a year ago and no one had bothered to repair it. This made the mission of the Mandalorians considerably easier.

Melor moved to the head of the group and motioned to the others to be still. They obeyed him wordlessly, coming to a halt and raising their weapons. He crept further ahead, looking for the window that Miki had told him would be there. Spotting it, he moved in closer and peered through. Along with Revan, there were three Rakata in the room. One had dozed off and the other two were talking quietly. All were unarmed. It appeared that no one had thought to set a guard over Revan. If they worked quietly enough, they could get away quickly and with minimal loss of life. Melor waved the others over to him and they were at his side in an instant.

In a whisper, Melor gave them their orders. They all nodded and took up their positions. Two of them hauled themselves up through the window, landing without a noise on the other side. Melor watched as they snuck up behind the two talking Rakata; they raised their blasters high and brought them down with muffled thuds on their heads. One let out a strangled cry before losing consciousness, but the other slid silently to the floor. The third, woken by his friend's shout, sprang to his feet. From the window, one of the other Mandalorians levelled a blaster at his chest and shot. He fell to the ground, blood pouring from his wound.

_"Alright,"_ Melor said, turning to the others. _"Be as quick and quiet as you can. Grab any medical supplies you can see and then head back. You two!"_ He called to the Mandalorians already in the room. _"Pick up Revan and return to the settlement immediately. Be careful! She is already wounded."_

They picked her up as gently as they could and carried her to the window. Revan moaned in her sleep but didn't wake. One of them hopped outside and held his hands up. The other slowly lowered Revan through the window into his waiting arms, then jumped out behind her. Once they both had a firm hold on her, they set off briskly through the jungle.

_"You."_ Melor pointed at two of the remaining men. _"Follow them. Make sure nothing harms Revan."_ The two he had indicated ran after them.

Melor was now left alone with one other man. He nodded to him and they both pulled themselves into the room. The man found a small crate and began packing

anything that looked useful into it. It was almost full when they heard footsteps outside. They froze. Voices drifted towards them. They were far away, but getting closer. Melor crammed the armful of medpacs he had into the crate, then slammed the lid shut. He thrust it into the other man's arms, and then shoved him towards the window. He leapt through it and ran for the jungle. Melor was just about to follow him when something under Revan's bed caught his eye.

Something was glinting in the darkness. Casting a worried look at the door, he ran to the bed and dropped to his knees. He groped underneath it, and his fingers brushed against something cold and hard. Wrapping his hand around it, he pulled it out.

A lightsaber. He felt under the bed again and pulled out another one. He stared down at them in amazement, forgetting his situation for a moment. The approaching voices startled him, reminding him of where he was. Shaking himself, he slid the lightsabers into his belt, crossed the room in several quick strides and jumped out through the window before the Rakata entered the room.

* * *

Carth stared up at the ceiling, confused. He had no idea how he had gotten into bed; the last thing he remembered was downing his seventh cup of caffa and desperately trying to keep his eyes open. He had been in the pilot's seat, too exhausted to move, so someone must have brought him here, unless he had somehow managed to drag himself from the cockpit to his bedroom. Idly, he toyed with the idea of getting out of bed but dismissed it quickly. His limbs felt far too heavy and it was still an immense effort to keep his eyes open. 

Someone knocked at the door. Carth grunted and it slid open. Mission bounced into the room, grinning and carrying a tray of food. Bastila followed slowly behind her, raising a hand in greeting. Carth propped himself up against the head of the bed, relieved to discover that he was still fully clothed. Mission placed the tray carefully on his lap and then perched on the end of the bed. Bastila flopped down into a nearby chair. Carth, who hadn't realised he was hungry until the smell of the food hit him, began shovelling down his breakfast immediately.

Mission nodded approvingly. "It's good to see you eat something. You've been living on caffa since we left Telos."

"Int shlise ow ngry ios."

Bastila frowned. "What?"

Carth quickly swallowed his mouthful of food in one large gulp. "I didn't realise how hungry I was." He brought another forkful to his mouth and then stopped suddenly, staring at Bastila. "What are you doing out of bed?" He demanded. Bastila sighed and Mission let out a triumphant laugh.

"Ha! I said you should still be resting."

Bastila shook her head. "We've been over this already. I need to regain my strength."

"Which will be done best if you're relaxing in bed."

"I need to meditate, I have to be able to channel the Force properly again."

"What are you two talking about?" Carth asked.

Mission and Bastila exchanged nervous looks. "Well... Bastila thinks..." She trailed off. Bastila continued the explanation.

"I think that Revan will need more healing than a medpac can give her." She lowered her eyes to the floor. "I'll be the only one who can help her. So it's vital that I can use the Force without becoming immediately exhausted."

Carth lowered his fork back to the plate and pushed it away. He had suddenly lost his appetite. For a few moments he had actually forgotten why he was on this ship, and where he was going. Now he remembered and he couldn't bring himself to eat another bite. He set the tray on the bedside table and got out of bed.

"Carth, what about the rest of your food?" Mission asked, looking worried.

"I'm full. But thank you for making it." He attempted a smile but failed. He headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bastila asked.

"Back to the cockpit."

"But Big Z is..." But Carth had left the room before Mission could finish her sentence.

* * *

Drystan grinned as he turned the lightsaber over in his hands. The mission had gone better than he could ever have expected. Not only did they return with Revan, but Melor had found her lightsabers. No one had been hurt; not so much as a bruise or a scratch on anyone. Apparently the Rakata hadn't put up a fight. The sounds of celebration could still be heard from down the hall. Drystan had just announced that the mission was a success, and had told the rest of the clan of his plans for Revan. They were now dancing and feasting, and Melor and his men were being honoured. Drystan had soon tired of the noise and retreated to his chambers. He had been tempted to look in on Revan on the way there, but he hadn't wanted a confrontation with Jana. She had been very difficult lately. 

Someone rapped gently at his door. _"Come in."_ He called. Melor came into the room. Drystan smiled at him. _"Melor!"_ He called, walking over to him and clapping him on the back. _"What are you doing here? Bored of the celebrations already?"_

Melor smiled weakly and shook his head, but remained silent. Drystan frowned. _"What's wrong?"_ He asked. _"You should be pleased with yourself. Your mission was a wild success."_

Melor took a deep breath. _"I didn't come to speak to you about the mission... I want to talk about Jana."_

Drystan's frown deepened. _"What about Jana? What has she done now?"_

_"Nothing!"_ Melor hurriedly assured him._ "She hasn't done anything wrong. I've just heard rumours." _

_"Rumours?"_

_"That you have promised her to Miki."_

Drystan's smile quickly returned. _"Ah, for once the rumours are true! I have promised her to Miki, as a reward for discovering Revan."_

Melor was silent for a long time. _"Drystan, I mean no disrespect, but you have been promising her to me for a long time."_ He said quietly.

Drystan laughed. _"Things change! I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding a wife."_

_"She doesn't want to marry Miki."_

_"It doesn't matter what she wants." _Drystan shrugged, his smile fading. _"She'll do what I tell her to." _

_"Haven't I served you faithfully for years?"_ Melor's voice shook with suppressed rage. _"Haven't I done everything you've ever asked of me, without once questioning you?" _

_"I don't like your tone."_ Drystan warned.

_"I don't care whether you like it or not."_ Melor's fists clenched. _"I love Jana and she loves me, and you've been promising me her hand for years. I won't let you take her away from me!" _By the time he finished he was shouting.

_"Be careful, Melor."_ Growled Drystan, his voice dangerous.

_"I won't be careful!"_ Melor shouted. _"Not anymore! I won't let you give her to him!"_ He lunged towards Drystan, his hand moving to the blaster in his belt. Quickly, Drystan raised one of the lightsabers and cracked it over Melor's skull. Melor staggered, but remained standing. Drystan hit him again. This time he slumped to the floor, unconscious, bleeding from a cut on his head.

* * *

Jana stared down in amazement at the motionless figure. She was stunned. For years she'd heard legends of Revan's strength and power. It was because of her that the Mandalorians had been defeated in the war. More recently, she had almost single handedly wiped out the previous inhabitants of Jana's settlement. The tales of the great warrior just didn't tally with the frail looking woman lying before her. 

Revan was lying on her side, her fingers curling and uncurling in her sleep. Her breathing was deep and steady. Whenever Jana had imagined Revan she had never been able to picture her face. She was always an anonymous figure clad in impenetrable armour. But now she could see that she had flesh that could be bruised, bones that could be broken. Revan was a person. She could be someone's sister, daughter, friend, mother.

Jana tried to imagine her as her father's wife. Even though she tried to suppress them, images of her mother flashed into her mind. She remembered how her arms felt when she hugged her, how her hair smelt when it fell across her face as she swooped down to pick her up. She remembered the almost musical sound of her laughter. Then she remembered the day Drystan discovered that his wife had been unfaithful. He had dragged her out of the settlement, screaming and struggling. When he returned he had been alone, his hands stained red. He never said what he had done with her and she never came back.

Would he do the same to Revan? Would he strike her if she tried to stand up to him? Jana couldn't imagine the Revan of the legends ever being hurt by a man like her father, but the woman who she had been given the job of looking after was so broken. She felt a stab of guilt as she realised that she was making her better only to deliver her into the hands of a monster. But what could she do? Protesting in any way or trying to help her would jeopardise her position in the clan, her possible marriage to Melor and maybe even her life.

Footsteps thundered down the passageway and the door crashed open. Before Jana could even turn around, strong hands dug into her shoulders. Her captor spun her around and she found herself face to face with her father. His eyes were wide and furious and his nostrils flared. He quickly moved his hand from her shoulder and wrapped his fingers tightly around her throat. Jana choked and scrabbled frantically at his hand. Drystan shook her and growled warningly and she desisted in her struggles immediately, knowing that he'd only tighten his grip if she angered him.

_"You will not disobey me."_ He hissed. _"Your marriage to Miki will go ahead as planned. That hound Melor has been expelled for his betrayal." _

He pushed her away from him and she crumpled to the floor, gasping for air with tears running down her cheeks. As Drystan backed out of the door, he paused and looked down at her with contempt.

_"I shouldn't have expected any better. You're just like your mother."_ He sneered. _"Make sure you look after Revan."_ He left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Jana lay curled in a ball on the floor, coughing and rubbing her throat. How could Melor be gone? He was the only thing that made her life here bearable. Who could she talk to now he was gone? Who would offer her comfort, defend her from her father? Miki? Jana let out a bitter laugh that grated her damaged throat. Miki was blindly devoted to her father. She struggled to her feet and stumbled across the room, doing her best to maintain her balance. She tore the lid off a damaged crate. It contained all of the medical supplies that Melor had managed to grab. She rummaged through them. She discarded bandages, medpacs and various salves that she didn't know the names of. Eventually, at the very bottom of the pile, she found what she was looking for. Several containers of sedative and a syringe.

Scooping them up, she quickly moved to Revan's side. She carefully transferred the liquid in one of the containers to the syringe and exposed the flesh of Revan's arm. She plunged the needle into her skin. Revan winced slightly and then her face went blank. Jana knew that he father wouldn't touch her as long as he believed that she was still recovering. She didn't know how long the sedatives would last, but she hoped it would be long enough for Revan to recover her strength or for her to think of a way to get her out. She set the syringe down and brought her mouth close to Revan's ear. When she spoke, her voice was no more than a strained whisper.

_"I can't save myself. I couldn't save Melor and I couldn't save my mother. But I can save you. Don't wake up. Don't wake up."_


	9. Into The Wild

**Note: **I'm not sure when I'll next be updating, because I have a lot of coursework to do over the next fortnight. But hopefully I'll still manage to update regularly.

* * *

The door of the Mandalorian settlement slid open and a man silently slipped out. He scanned the beach, making sure that there was no one who could witness him disappearing into the jungle. There were normally guards posted at the door, but not tonight. Everybody had been called from their normal tasks to attend Drystan's feast. The celebrations had almost died down now, although a couple of people still laughed and drank. For most people, the news of Melor's expulsion from the clan had killed the spirit of the event. The settlement seemed quiet but everyone was wide awake. Whispered conversations were being held in every dark corner, in every place where the words wouldn't reach Drystan's ears. Both Melor and Drystan were popular figures, and the clan was now split in two. There were those who supported Melor's expulsion and believed that Drystan had acted correctly. On the other hand were those who believed Melor to be more of an asset to them, who would rather see Drystan removed from his position of power if it meant that Melor could remain with them. 

The man crossed the beach quickly, not wanting to remain too long in the open where there was a greater risk of being seen. Once he reached the edge of the jungle he began to prowl up and down the line of trees, looking carefully for a sign to tell him where Drystan had taken Melor. Eventually he found a flattened patch of grass and a few smears of blood on a nearby tree trunk. It was clear that this was where Drystan had entered the jungle, dragging an unconscious Melor behind him. The man followed the trail of flattened grass, straining his eyes in the darkness to make sure he didn't stray in the wrong direction. He followed the trail for almost an hour, the sky gradually growing lighter.

It came to an end at a break in the trees. In the middle of the clearing, hidden amongst the long grass, lay Melor. The man hurried over to him, falling to his knees at his side. He let out a growl of anger when he saw what Drystan had done. He had pulled Melor's hands behind his back and bound them with thick rope. His feet, too, had been tied together with the same rope. Instead of killing him himself, Drystan had let him helpless in the middle of a jungle teeming with vicious creatures. The scent of the blood trickling out of a cut on his forehead couldn't fail to attract rancors. Melor, completely unable to defend himself, wouldn't stand a chance.

Pulling a long knife from his belt, the man sawed and hacked at the ropes. They soon slithered off and Melor's limbs became limp. The man shook him but he didn't wake. When he shook him a second time he groaned, giving the man hope that there was still some life left in him. He slipped his arms under Melor and pulled him up. As he hauled him over his shoulder, Melor groaned again and came around.

"_What…?" _He croaked, struggling weakly.

"_Be quiet." _The man said. _"I'm taking you somewhere safe."_

Melor obeyed, falling silent and ending his struggles. Tightening his grip on him, the man began to run through the jungle.

* * *

Bastila sat cross legged on her bed, deep in meditation. A variety of objects were arrayed in front of her: a datapad, a belt, her lightsaber. As Mission watched, the datapad rose gently into the air and joined the other items rotating around Bastila. Mission nodded, impressed. She had insisted on staying with Bastila as she meditated, as she didn't trust the stubborn Jedi to stop before she exhausted herself. She had been at it for almost two hours and the strain was beginning to show. The colour had drained from her face, leaving her deathly pale, and the circles under her eyes were darker than ever. 

Deciding that she'd worked enough for one day, Mission pushed herself out of her chair and approached the bed. She knelt next to Bastila and shook her shoulder gently. Bastila's eyes flew open and the floating objects crashed down to the floor. Mission shrieked and threw up her arms, narrowly missing being hit on the head by a falling datapad. Bastila chuckled.

"Sorry, Mission, I wasn't expecting that."

"It's okay." Mission said as she peered upwards, checking that she wasn't going to be injured by a flying plate or book. Ascertaining that she was now safe, she turned her eyes to Bastila and made her voice stern. "It's time you stopped, you'll wear yourself out."

Bastila shrugged. "Alright."

Mission blinked, shocked. She didn't know what to say. Bastila doing something that was good for her? Bastila putting herself first for once? Mission had expected her to argue, to put up a fight. She didn't expect her to agree without so much as a word of protest. Bastila swung her legs off the bed and got to her feet. She grabbed her lightsaber, grinned at Mission and headed towards the door.

Mission recovered quickly and hopped off the bed. "Wait a second! Where are you going with that thing?"

"That thing?" Bastila gasped. "That thing is one of the finest weapons in the-"

"Bastila," Mission warned. "Don't change the subject. What are you doing?"

"Training." Bastila tried her best to look innocent.

"Training." Mission repeated slowly. Bastila nodded and smiled, then turned back to the door. "Wait!" Mission strode forwards and grabbed the lightsaber off her.

"Hey!"

"No training! It's bad enough you're exhausting yourself with all this meditating, you're not prancing around the ship waving a lightsaber."

"Prancing! I _do not _pra-"

"No, you're not going to do any prancing because I won't let you." Mission grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shove towards the bed. "You're going to lie down and get some rest."

"But-"

"No arguments!" Mission turned and hurried out of the room before Bastila could say anything else. Bastila glowered at the door. Several seconds later there was a loud _thump_ in the corridor and Mission shrieked. Bastila smiled and flopped down onto the bed. When Carth saw Mission a few moments later she was muttering to herself and rubbing her backside. He raised his eyebrows at her, but before he could say anything she mumbled "Don't ask." and shuffled out of the room.

* * *

Jana sat next to Revan, staring down at the floor. She hadn't left the room since last night. She had stayed dutifully at her side taking care of her, although there wasn't that much that she could do. Revan's cuts and bruises were healing at an amazing speed, and she no longer bled. Despite this Jana didn't remove her bandages; she wanted her to appeal frailer than she was if her father came into the room. Her main job was to stop Revan from doing herself any more damage. If she wasn't heavily sedated she thrashed about in her sleep, and more than once she'd almost fallen off the bed. 

When Jana was absolutely sure that no one was near, she'd lean close to Revan and whisper in her ear. _"Don't wake up. Don't wake up. Don't wake up." _It had become a sort of mantra for her. When the possibilities of what could have befallen Melor threatened to overwhelm her, repeating the same three words offered a strange kind of comfort. It made her feel better to think that she was doing something, no matter how small, to protect someone from Drystan.

The door slid open and Jana sprang to her feet, tensing immediately. She had expected to see her father but it was only Keir. Keir was one of the clan's stronger warriors who had recently been allocated the task of giving the older children their initial training. Jana knew him because he was Melor's closest friend, and one of the only people to know about their secret relationship. She began to ask him what he wanted but he placed a silencing finger on his lips and quietly shut the door. He looked around the room cautiously.

"_Are we alone?" _He murmured.

"_Yes, apart from her." _Jana jerked her head towards the unconscious Revan.

"_Good." _Keir seemed to relax slightly. He grabbed Jana by the elbow and dragged her as far away from the door as possible. _"I can't stay long, and no one can know I was here, but there's something I need to tell you." _

He paused and cocked his head, listening for any sounds coming from the passageway. Jana looked up at him, waiting. _"I went out into the jungle a while before dawn. I found Melor." _

Jana gasped. _"Is he…?" _Her sentence hung unfinished in the air.

"_Alive? Yes." _He nodded. _"He was shaken and confused when I first found him, but once I got him somewhere safe he returned to normal."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_Hiding in the jungle." _

Jana gnawed on her bottom lip anxiously. _"What are we going to do?" _Her voice sounded desperate.

"_Melor has an idea, but we'll need your-"_ He broke off suddenly, falling silent. _"Did you hear that?" _He asked, his eyes riveted to the door.

"_I didn't hear anything. Now what about Melor?" _

Keir shook his head. _"Not now. I shouldn't have come here during the daytime, it was stupid of me." _He released Jana and began to back away.

"_But I need to know-"_

"_Not now. Be patient. I'll be back when it's safer." _He retreated quickly, leaving Jana staring desperately after him.

* * *

Revan was trapped. She hung somewhere between sleeping and waking, aware of everything that was going on around her but unable to move her body properly. Every time she gained some measure of control over her body something pricked her skin, and a great lethargy stole over her, weighing her down. She knew that something had changed. The voices around her no longer spoke Rakatan; they were Mandalorian. She also had a memory of being picked up and moved, of feeling fresh air against her face. 

The pain that had kept her comatose for so long was now receding. She knew that her body was now successfully healing itself. Although she was desperate to escape her prison, a part of her was terrified of what she'd find when she woke. Throughout the day there was a constant presence at her side, a soft female voice warning her not to wake.


	10. Some Good Advice

Carth sat in the pilot's seat, silently sipping yet another cup of caffa and wincing at the bitter taste. He pushed back the stubborn lock of hair that was forever falling in his eyes and grimaced as he realised how much it needed washing. Since leaving Telos he hadn't done much else other than pilot the ship, even though he was supposed to be sharing this responsibility with Zalbaar. He only ate and slept when Mission and Bastila forced him to. When he tried to sleep images of a dying Revan flashed through his mind, making a restful night impossible. The perpetual worry that twisted his stomach into a knot meant that even the most appetising of food made him feel ill. The best thing to do was to stay alert and keep his mind busy, and the only way he could think of doing that was to take control of the ship.

"Do you lack faith in my abilities?" Growled a voice close behind him. Carth jumped, sending the hot liquid in his cup flying in every direction. Zalbaar had shocked him. Firstly, the hulking Wookie, who normally had all the subtlety and stealth of a herd of crazed bantha, had managed to sneak up on him unnoticed. Secondly, he was speaking Basic. Zalbaar very rarely spoke the standard language of the Galaxy, preferring to talk in his native tongue. He only ever spoke in Basic when he felt that what he had to say was a matter of some urgency. This was an effective strategy as it ensured that when he used the language, everyone knew that what he was saying was important and they afforded him their full attention. This happened now. Carth straightened in his seat and swivelled it around to face him, shaking his hand clean of the spilt caffa.

"Of course not. I've know you for years now, I know that you're more than capable."

"Then why won't you let me fly the ship, like we agreed upon?

Carth looked away, avoiding his eyes. "That doesn't have anything to do with you." He mumbled. He could feel Zalbaar's stare burning into his head and he shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

"What does it have to do with?"

"I… I just like to keep busy. That's all."

"Why?"

Carth sighed. Zalbaar wasn't going to drop this without getting a proper answer. "It keeps my mind from drifting."

Zalbaar was silent for a long time, and Carth began to hope that he'd heard enough. But then he began to speak once more. "I know that you must be despairing, that you feel powerless to help her."

"I should be able to protect her, Zalbaar. I made her a promise."

"I know how you feel."

Carth looked up sharply, suddenly angry. "How could you possibly know how this feels?" He hissed.

"You may have made a promise," Zalbaar growled. "But I have a lifedebt. I made a sacred vow to spend the rest of my life with this woman to protect her, and I'm unable to do so because she's on the other side of the Galaxy."

"I'm sorry." Carth murmured, suitably chastened. He lowered his eyes back to the floor, his cheeks burning. How could he have forgotten about the lifedebt? If there was anyone who could know how he felt, who needed to help Revan as much as he did, it was Zalbaar.

Zalbaar shrugged off the apology, waving his paw in a manner that suggested Carth had been forgiven for his lapse in memory. "You do her a disservice by behaving in this way."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Eat. Sleep. Make sure that you're strong and healthy. Keep your armour in good condition and a weapon always close at hand. Be ready for when she needs you. It's what I've been doing for four years."

Carth looked hard at Zalbaar, who held his gaze steadily. Finally, after a long pause, Carth sighed and pushed himself out of his seat. "Try not to crash us into a moon." He grumbled as he walked past Zalbaar. Zalbaar laughed and dropped a heavy paw onto Carth's shoulder.

"I have one more piece of advice for you."

"What's that?"

"Shower. I doubt Revan will want an emotional reunion with a man who smells like a kath hound during mating season.

Carth left the room feeling vaguely insulted, but still chuckling. He passed Mission on his way out. She waited until he was out of earshot and then turned to Zalbaar. "Your talk worked, then?" Zalbaar nodded. She threw her arms around him, or as far around him as they would go, and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Big Z. I was starting to think we'd never get through to him. And Revan would kill us if we didn't take good care of him."

* * *

Revan concentrated as hard as she could. Another voice had recently joined the female one. She struggled to hear what they were saying but she could only catch single words or broken sentences. 

"…_assault…brought them back…"_

"…_hiding them… where…"_

"…_locked…quarters…" _

Revan tried desperately to make sense of what they were saying. But she must have been thrashing again, or maybe she made too much noise, because she felt the familiar prick in her arm and she sank back into her dazed state before she could figure anything out.

* * *

Jana opened the door and peered out into the passageway. Revan lay behind her, silent and still. She had just given her another dose of sedative to ensure that she wouldn't attract any attention while she was gone. The last thing she needed was for Revan's cries to bring people running to her room, where they would discover that Jana was gone. She stepped tentatively out of the room and carefully slid the door shut, wincing at the loud click that it made. She began to walk down the sandy corridor in the direction of her father's quarters. 

She had a very bad feeling about breaking into Drystan's rooms during the daytime, but when she had heard that he was out on a hunt she couldn't let the opportunity pass her by. Miki had sauntered into her room earlier that day, catching her in the middle of whispering her message to Revan. She had straightened and backed away quickly, hoping that he hadn't noticed anything unusual. There was no need to worry. He had been too busy eyeing her body through her loose robes, barely bothering to conceal what he was doing. She had crossed her arms over herself and asked as politely as she could, although through gritted teeth, what he wanted. To brag, it seemed. For close to an hour he had bored her with long winded descriptions of his "great deeds", all of them either exaggerated or completely made up.

Something he said did spark her interest. Revan's lightsabers. Miki told her that they had been recovered during the assault on the Rakata settlement, and that Drystan had let him hold them. This piece of information had set Jana's mind whirring. She knew that if Revan woke up, if she was strong enough to try and fight her way out, her chances of succeeding would be improved considerably if she had her lightsabers. Jana had to get them. The idea gripped her like a fever; she knew she wouldn't be able to rest until Revan's weapons had been returned to her. Very cautiously, she had begun to question Miki. Revelling in the attention that Jana suddenly lavished on him, he soon told her everything she needed to know.

So now here she was, standing nervously outside the door that led to her father's room. It was slightly ajar; it appeared that he hadn't bothered to lock it before leaving for the hunt. She slipped inside. Even though it was a bright day the room was dark, and she had to squint to see through the gloom. She took a few hesitant steps forwards, her arms stretched out in front of her to make sure she didn't bump into anything. She scanned the room carefully, her eyes now beginning to adjust to the low light. Miki told her that Drystan had locked the lightsabers in a battered crate. It was this that she now looked for.

After a few minutes of frantic searching she found something that fit the description. It was a dirty footlocker, dented in several places and scorched with blaster fire, stowed under a small desk in the corner. Jana dropped to her knees and crawled towards it. She pulled a thin lock pick out of her back pocket and began to work on the lock (this useful skill she had learned from her mother when she was a small child). It wasn't long before she heard a small _click. _Grinning to herself, she flipped the lid open and peered inside.

The footlocker was full of useless items that Drystan kept for reasons best known to himself. A lot of it was salvaged from the ships that had crashed on the beach. It was more obvious why he kept some of the things, such as the dusty bottle of whiskey. In the middle of everything, in what was clearly a position of honour, were the lightsabers. Jana reached out to touch one of them. Her fingertips were inches away when she heard a noise. Snatching back her hand, she hurriedly got back to her feet and crossed the room to the window. She yanked back the curtain and looked outside.

A group of men were crossing the beach, shouting and laughing, her father in the lead. She ran back to the footlocker and plucked out the lightsabers, shoving them roughly into the front of her robe. She slammed the lid back down. Casting one last look around the room to make sure she hadn't left anything disturbed, she walked through the door and made her way back to her own room as casually as she could.

Luckily, she encountered no one on her short journey. She soon reached safety and slammed the door behind her, letting out a sigh of relief. Before anyone could walk in and see her with the lightsabers, she pulled them out of her robes and ran to Revan's bed. Gently, being careful not to wake her, she lifted the mound of pillows her head was resting on and slid them underneath.


	11. Arrival

Mission and Carth sat at the table in the ship's kitchen. Mission was grinning; she'd just pulled out a plus one card, giving herself a nineteen. Carth was on sixteen and had no cards left. He'd have to draw a four to win the game and keep hold of some of his well earned credits. Holding his breath, he reached out and flipped over the card on the top of the deck. A five. "Sith's blood!" e shout He shouted, pounding his fist down on to the table. Mission smiled sweetly and held out her hand. "Alright, alright." He muttered, counting out twenty credits and handing them over.

"Thank you." She smirked, pocketing the credits.

"I'm sure you're cheating, I just can't figure out how."

"Carth!" Mission gasped in mock horror. "Would I do a thing like that?"

Carth raised an eyebrow. "Cards fell out of your sleeves when you stood up a couple of hours ago."

Mission cleared her throat and looked away. "Well I'm playing honestly now. Another game?"

Carth shook his head as he pushed his chair back and stood up. "No, I know when to cut and run."

Mission shrugged. "Suit yourself, gramps." Carth glowered and walked out of the room muttering something about "kids" and "cheek" under his breath. He fell silent when he realised he sounded an awful lot like a certain bald, grumpy Jedi. Nervously, he raised a hand and ran his fingers through his hair, checking for any thin patches. He made a mental note to check his scalp in the mirror later.

Footsteps thumped down the corridor quickly towards him. He turned around, expecting to see Mission coming to tease him some more. It was Bastila, her face flushed and frantic. She skidded to a halt in front of him and tried to catch her breath. Carth's welcoming smile faltered. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I was just… talking to… Zalbaar." She was still panting. She paused for a few seconds to compose herself before continuing. "We're nearly there."

The news took several moments to sink in. When it did, Carth sprang to life, grabbing Bastila by the shoulders. "How long?" He asked, urgency in his voice.

"A few hours… three or four, he said."

"Are you sure? I thought we'd be travelling for another day, at the very least."

Bastila fixed him with a stern gaze. "Yes, well when you estimated the length of our journey your mind wasn't exactly clear, was it? Zalbaar is sure. We'll be there within a few hours."

* * *

Jana sat in the darkest corner of the room, hidden behind a barrel of medical supplies. If anyone were to walk in uninvited she would have a few vital seconds in which to stow away incriminating objects. It was doubtful that anyone would walk in; it was nearing noon which meant that people were either busy with their daily tasks or preparing for lunch. Even so, she liked to be safe. 

She stared down at the lightsabers in her lap. She'd never seen any weapon like them before. Picking one up, she tested the weight. It was surprisingly light considering what it was made of. She ran a finger down its side, enjoying the feel of the cool metal. She had no idea how to activate it, no idea how to produce the beam of energy. Nor did she want to know; an activated lightsaber was much more difficult to hide than these unobtrusive metal cylinders. Despite this, she was intensely curious about the colours of the beams. One of Melor's friends had once told her that the colour of a lightsaber could tell you a lot about the Jedi who wielded it, about the path they had chosen in life. Jana never found out what the different colours indicated, but she liked to make up her own meanings. In her mind, a red beam indicated a fiery, passionate disposition and an unstable temperament. Blue was for the more well balanced and, if not peaceful, then at least stable. A Jedi with a yellow lightsaber would be more suited to books and learning than to action. One with a green lightsaber would never be happy staying in one place, would always want to be exploring. The wielder of a purple lightsaber would be highly mysterious, and maybe even a little eccentric.

_What colour would I have, _She wondered, _If I were a Jedi? _If she ever had a lightsaber she knew that the beam would be grey or silver. The tainted white colour was appropriate for her, who was trying to be pure but was polluted by her father's actions. Jana sighed and looked around the barrel at Revan. She had often tried to guess what colour her lightsabers were, but had found it impossible. Maybe one day she'd find out, although she wasn't sure if she ever wanted that time to come. It would mean that Revan had woken, and that she either had to help her fight her way out of the settlement somehow or hand her over to Drystan.

Voices in the corridor alerted her to the fact that everyone was heading to the midday meal in the main hall, and that she was probably expected to put in an appearance. The room may be cramped and uncomfortable, but she didn't want to leave. It may not be paradise but compared to what awaited her outside it was a haven of peace. Tensions had been running high since Melor's expulsion and many people, not knowing of their relationship and seeing her only as the daughter of the man who exiled their hero, looked at her with contempt and sneered as she walked past.

Jana staggered slightly as she got to her feet, her legs numb from sitting in such an awkward position for so long. She moved over to Revan and slipped her lightsabers back into their hiding place beneath her pillows. As she was pulling her arm away, Revan's hand shot up and grabbed her around the wrist. Jana almost cried out in pain and shock but, not wanting to attract any attention, she bit her lip and tried to remain silent. Revan's grip was so strong she was surprised that her bones weren't cracking under the strain. She desperately tried to pull her arm away, and when that didn't work she tried prising her fingers off her wrist. She had almost given up and was about to call for help when Revan's hold on her loosened of its own accord, and her arm flopped limply back to her side. Jana retreated quickly, holding her injured arm to her chest.

At first she thought that Revan had woken, and that she was attacking someone she assumed was a danger. But she was still unconscious. She must have been in the grip of a nightmare, and had moved in her sleep. Jana grimaced as she inspected her wrist. By night time there would be clear bruises in the shape of finger marks. She'd have to be careful to hide those. They weren't the marks of a frail woman close to death. Casting a last worried look at Revan, she left the room to eat with the rest of the clan.

* * *

Carth surveyed the room critically, making sure that everything was perfect down to the last tiny detail. The bed had been remade, and the patchwork quilt had been tucked in so tightly that there wasn't a single crease. On Revan's pillow (or what would soon be Revan's pillow) was a simple white nightdress, one of her favourites when she had still been on Telos. Carth had sorted through the pile of books, making sure that the ones she read the most were nearest to the top. Although they were completely pointless, because it was perpetually dark when the ship was in flight, he had hung a makeshift curtain over the window. During their time on the Ebon Hawk Revan had insisted on having a pair in her room, saying that they made the cold metal ship feel slightly more cosy. 

He knew that Revan was probably going to be in no state to appreciate the effort he had gone to, but he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Besides, their entire journey to the Unknown World had seemed to take a lifetime, but since Bastila told him they were only a few hours away time had slowed down even more. Carth was glad of something to do to keep himself occupied.

There was a knock on the door and Mission peered into the room before he had a chance to invite her in. "I'm not staying, I just wanted to tell you that we'll be landing soon." Carth nodded and Mission hurried away, her footsteps echoing down the corridor. A few seconds later he felt the ship begin its descent. He located his boots under the bed and pulled them on quickly. After a quick search he found his battered jacket tangled in a ball at the bottom of the footlocker he kept his clothes in. He shrugged into what Revan had always called the "orange monstrosity" and picked up his blaster from the table, sliding it into the holster at his hip. The ship touched down gently on the beach just as he finished tugging the zip up on his jacket.

He slid open the door and made his way to the ship's exit, where he found the rest of the crew huddled together waiting for him. Mission looked so worried that she appeared to be ill. Her normally vibrant blue skin had paled, and there was a slight green tinge to it. Bastila looked equally scared, but she had determination in her eyes; Carth knew that she was steeling herself for the huge task of healing Revan. As usual Zalbaar's face gave nothing away, although his body language did betray some of his nervousness. Without saying anything, Carth nodded to them and hit the buttons to open the door and extend the loading ramp.

The door opened agonisingly slowly, revealing a moon washed beach. Behind Carth Mission let out a gasp. He thought he'd have to search for Revan. But in front of them lay the remains of a crashed ship. Carth was running down the loading ramp before it had finished extending, leaping the last few feet to the ground. He sprinted to the wreckage and began turning over large chunks of metal, looking for a sign of Revan. The others soon joined him. They searched desperately, but it didn't take them long to realise that Revan wasn't there. Carth let out a groan of anger and frustration. "Where is she?" He shouted, sending birds that were roosting in a nearby tree fluttering into the air.

"Mission?" Bastila said softly, ignoring Carth. Mission had wondered away from them and was standing alone next to a cluster of jagged rocks. When she didn't answer they ran over to her. "What is it?" Bastila asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. Mission raised a shaking finger and pointed at a large dark stain on one of the rocks.

"Is that…?" She asked quietly, unable to finish her sentence. Zalbaar dropped to his knees and investigated the dark patch more closely. When he stood up he nodded.

"It's blood."

Mission let out a muffled sob and Bastila wrapped an arm around her. "She must have been here." She muttered as she distractedly stroked the crying woman.

"But where is she now?" Carth demanded.

"Well, there's no bones or… pieces of her here." Bastila winced at her own phrasing. "So I think it's safe to assume that animals didn't get to her. Someone must have found her and taken her somewhere."

Carth turned and began to head for the jungle at a brisk pace. Pushing Mission away gently, Bastila ran to catch up with him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Carth looked at her incredulously. "Where do you think I'm going? To find Revan!"

Bastila shook her head. "No. You can't go running through the jungle. Not at night."

"You expect me to just sit around and-"

"I don't like it any more than you do!" Bastila interrupted. "But going into the jungle when it's dark is dangerous. You'll be killed before you can find her."

"But-"

"The only civilised life forms on this planet are the Rakata, and they wish Revan no harm. If they have her, which they must do, then she's perfectly safe."

"I can't just do nothing all night!" Carth shouted.

Bastila sighed. "Carth, you know I can make you stay. Please don't force me to. We can look for Revan as soon as the sun comes up, which will be in a couple of hours."

Carth stared at her for a few moments, silently seething with anger. "Fine!" He eventually growled. "But we're leaving at first light."


	12. A Discovery

Bastila stifled a yawn behind her hand and shook her head slightly, trying to clear the fog from her mind. They had been walking through the jungle for hours now and she was completely exhausted. It didn't help that she hadn't had any sleep before setting out on their long journey. No one had. They had sat cramped around the small kitchen table, avoiding each other's eyes. Everyone had been annoyed at Bastila when she stopped them from running off into the dark jungle the previous night. Both Carth and Mission had yelled at her while Zalbaar growled threateningly, but she hadn't relented. She made them wait until the sun rose. Zalbaar had forgiven her, and Mission had even apologised quietly this morning, but Carth maintained a stony silence.

The group began to climb a steep hill. An ache began in Bastila's side and she could hear Mission panting behind her; it had been a long time since they'd last done anything like this. It seemed that four years of the quiet life on Telos had softened them up a bit. By the time they reached the top of the hill everyone, with the exception of Zalbaar, was red in the face and short of breath. Mission threw up her hands and dropped to the floor. "That's it! I need a rest." She looked over at Carth. "Just a few minutes." She assured him. Carth didn't look happy, but he nodded and wandered off on his own. Bastila gracefully bent and sat next to Mission. Zalbaar flopped down beside her, causing the ground to shake slightly.

They sat in silence, their breathing returning to normal. They were just beginning to relax when a cry from Carth had them back up and on their feet, running to find out what was wrong. When they found him he beckoned them over to where he stood and pointed to the bottom of the hill. There, secluded on a small stretch of beach, was an ancient looking building. Bastila had never seen it before but she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Is that…?"

Carth nodded, turning to her. "The Rakata settlement."

All thoughts of a break now gone from their minds, they began to walk down the hill without speaking. Without realising it, they'd picked up their speed and so it wasn't long before they were clear of the trees and onto the beach. As they got nearer to the building two Rakata came into sight. They were standing very close together, having a hurried conversation and casting nervous looks about them. One of them spotted the group and alerted his companion. They both swivelled around to face them, pulling out long, vicious looking blades. Mission and Bastila reached for their weapons simultaneously but Carth grabbed their arms. "Don't!" He warned. "We can't look hostile! If we run up blasters blazing they won't tell us anything."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Mission hissed angrily. "Just let them attack us?"

Carth shook his head. "No. We walk over to them slowly and let them see that we're not carrying anything dangerous. They're not violent people; they should give us a chance to speak to them."

Mission raised her eyebrows. "Right. Talk to them. Can you speak Rakatan?"

Carth opened his mouth to speak and then shut it hastily. This was a problem he hadn't thought of. The last time he was here he was with Revan, who could speak the language of the Rakata fluently. It hadn't occurred to him that they might not be able to communicate with them.

"I think," Bastila ventured hesitantly. "That I might be able to help."

Everyone turned to stare at her. "Can you speak their language?" Carth asked.

"Not exactly… But I have what you might call a natural aptitude for languages. It will be a difficult and slow process, but I think I should be able to speak to them in Rakatan."

"Alright then." Carth nodded. "That's the best chance we have." He sighed and cast a nervous look over his shoulder at the shouting Rakata. "Remember to walk slowly and keep your hands where they can see them."

As one they turned and began to move slowly towards the two Rakata, who still held their weapons aloft but made no move to attack them. When they were only a few feet away, one of the Rakata dropped his sword and began talking excitedly and pointing at Carth. Carth nudged Bastila forwards. "Talk to them!" He hissed. Bastila hurried forwards and began to talk slowly in the alien tongue. The Rakata who had thrown away his sword began talking to her quickly, still gesturing at Carth. After a few moments, Bastila nodded and turned back to her friends.

"He says he recognises you," She said to Carth. "From when you came here with Revan."

"Ask him if they've seen her." He urged.

Bastila put the question to the Rakata, still stumbling slightly over the strange words. When Carth saw their reaction his heart plummeted. Their shoulders slumped and they shook their heads sadly. The other Rakata, who had remained silent up until then, answered Bastila in a quiet voice. He spoke for a long time, with Bastila interposing questions every now and then. Eventually they both fell silent.

"Well?" Mission asked impatiently.

"They've seen her. They found her, close to death, a few days ago on the beach and brought her back here. Apparently she was starting to make a good recovery."

"Starting to?" Carth's voice was strangled. "What happened?"

"She was taken. Four days ago someone snuck into her room and took her. Whoever it was knocked out two of the Rakata watching over her and killed another one."

For a few moments no one said anything. Then Zalbaar growled softly as Mission made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a sob. Carth stared down at the floor. "Who?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Bastila asked.

"Who took her?"

"They're not sure; the Rakata who were knocked unconscious didn't see their attackers. But they think that it was the Mandalorians who live a couple of miles away. They say that they're the only ones who would have attacked them like that."

* * *

The barrel flew through the air, crashing down onto the floor and then rolling noisily across the room. Jana let out a shriek of frustration and spun around, slamming her fist into a wall. The pain that bloomed in her knuckles sobered her slightly and she tried to reign in her emotions. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, trying to steady her breathing. 

Several hours earlier she had gone to the barrel that contained all the medical supplies to get some more sedative, only to discover that there was just one dose left. She had known that she was running low, but she hadn't realised just how little there was left. If she had she would have made more of an effort to ration it. Desperation rising, she had turned the barrel upside down, spilling the contents out onto the floor. On hands and knees she had searched through the supplies, hoping that she'd find at least one more small dose of sedative. But no. There was only one dose left. Enough to last a day at the very most. Revan was already beginning to grow restless again, thrashing and moaning in her sleep.

As Revan uttered a small cry, tears rose in Jana's eyes. _"What am I going to do?" _She muttered.

* * *

Carth paused and pulled an old datapad out of his pocket. He quickly consulted the map on its screen, slipped it back into his jacket and then began to walk again. After the conversation with the two Rakata on the beach, they had been taken into the settlement and shown to someone who could speak Basic. He explained what had transpired more fully, and then allowed them to see the room Revan had been snatched from. Although the body of the dead Rakata had been removed, the blood had yet to be cleaned up. Carth had nearly been sick when his eyes fell on the blood soaked sheets covering what had been Revan's bed. The Rakata had given them a map to the Mandalorian settlement, and even offered to send a couple of their strongest to help. Carth declined this offer, but thanked them both for their help and for looking after Revan. 

They had been walking for close to two hours, and were getting very near to the settlement. None of them had any idea what they would do when they got there, but they were grateful for the growing darkness that protected them from being sighted. Carth stopped again to consult the map. He frowned down at it.

"Is everything alright?" Bastila asked.

"I think we may have gone slightly off course. We should be there by now."

Everyone became quiet, allowing Carth to concentrate on the map. Zalbaar looked around, scanning the clearing they were standing in. He leant down and rumbled something to Mission, who looked worried and muttered something back.

"What is it?" Asked Bastila, noticing the quiet exchange.

"Big Z says something's not right."

"What do you me-" Carth's sentence cut off as something was pressed into the small of his back. A deep voice growled behind him. This time he didn't need Bastila, or anyone else, to translate for him. After spending months in close quarters with Canderous he had gained at least a basic understanding of Mandalorian.

"_Stay very still." _The voice ordered. All around the clearing people were emerging from the trees, clad in Mandalorian battle armour and carrying blasters or swords. Carth tried to count them but there was really no need. He could see at a glance that they were outnumbered and surrounded. The blaster was pressed harder into his back and the voice began to speak again.

"_Do everything I tell you to and you might live." _


	13. A Secret Revealed

Jana staggered backwards, her jaw aching from a blow from one of Revan's flailing fists. The sedative that she'd injected a few hours ago had almost completely worn off, and Revan was becoming more and more difficult to control. In desperation, Jana had decided to tie down her arms and gag her to stop her from drawing too much attention to herself. She had managed to put the gag in place and get one wrist bound to the bed when Revan's free arm had lashed out, catching her hard in the face.

Steeling herself for another attempt, Jana gripped the rope and approached the bed. The door slid open behind her, causing her to start. As she spun around to face whoever it was she balled the rope up and hid it behind her back. It was Keir. Her shoulders slumped and she let out a small sigh of relief. _"You frightened me then." _She told him. _"I felt sure you were my father."_

Keir looked around the room, taking in Revan's restraints and Jana's dishevelled appearance. He looked at her questioningly and she shrugged. _"I had to find some way of keeping her quiet." _She explained simply. Keir nodded and, realising that the door was still open, shut it hastily.

"_Have you heard?" _He asked.

"_Heard what?" _Jana's brow creased and her hands tightened on the rope. _"Has something happened to Melor?" _

"_No, he's fine. Have you heard about the prisoners?" _

Jana frowned and shook her head. _"What prisoners?" _

"_Drystan and a group of hunters brought them back not long ago. They found them out in the jungle, near here. A Twi'lek, a Wookie and two humans. They're being locked up now." _Keir scanned the room again, as if making sure that they were definitely alone. When he appeared to be satisfied he turned back to Jana. _"One of the humans is a Jedi." _

"_A Jedi?" _Jana gasped. _"Are you sure?" _

"_She had a lightsaber sheathed in her belt." _

Jana fell silent and they both turned to look at Revan. _"Do you think…" _She whispered. _"Do you think they came here for her?" _

"_I'd guess so. Why else would they be here? But I can't be sure. From what I've heard, they've refused to answer any questions put to them. It's not as if they can't understand us; at least one of them, the human male, can speak some Mando'a." _

Jana's eyes hadn't moved from Revan all the time that Keir had been talking. Now she moved her gaze to him. _"Where are they being held?" _She murmured.

Keir looked down at her sternly. _"Jana, whatever it is you're thinking about doing I'd advise you not to."_

A small smile formed on her lips. _"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now, where are they being held?" _

* * *

A strong hand shoved Carth roughly, sending him sprawling to the ground. He choked on the sand that had entered his mouth and spat it out. The large wooden gate slammed shut behind him, trapping them inside the hole carved into the wall. Mission ran to his side quickly and helped him back to his feet. Bastila was surveying her surroundings carefully and Zalbaar was pounding on the gate, trying to find a weak point. 

"Where are we?" Mission whispered.

"I think," Carth muttered as he looked around. "That this is the place where we first met The One." He moved to the wall and ran his fingers over the rough surface. It was covered in large gouge marks. Carth nodded and turned back to Mission. "This is the place; I remember that they kept rancors in here." Even in the dark Carth could see the colour drain from Mission's face. She moved over to Zalbaar, who had stopped attacking the gates.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Bastila asked. They all stared back at her blankly. She sighed. "Me neither."

Zalbaar turned his attention to the area outside of their cell. He stared intently into the shadows and growled something to Mission.

"What did he say?" Carth asked.

"He says that someone's coming."

* * *

Jana moved as silently as she could towards the cell. She had always found it difficult to tread quietly when wearing the traditional Mandalorian armour, but, unfortunately, it was necessary that she wear it tonight. She had been lurking in the cell room for hours, waiting until she was certain that everyone was in bed. Judging that the time was right, she approached the prisoners. As she got closer she studied them carefully, trying to pick out the one that Keir had told her about, the one who she would be able to communicate with. She came to a halt in front of the gate. 

"_You." _She pointed at Carth, ignoring the others. _"You speak Mando'a?" _

He remained silent, his lips pressed tightly together. Jana sighed. She had been afraid of this. It appeared that she would have to mention Revan to get him to talk, something she hadn't wanted to do in a place where she could easily be overheard. She moved closer to the gate and whispered _"I know where she is." _

The got his attention. He straightened and looked around at the others. They muttered questions to him but he didn't reply, instead turning back to Jana. _"Who?" _He asked. _"You know where who is?"_

_"Revan." His eyes widened and the others, recognising the name, immediately began to whisper to each other. Jana pushed on. "You came here for her, didn't you?" _

_He began to answer but stopped himself quickly, eyeing her mistrustfully. Jana shook her head and tried to explain. "No, I'm not like the others. I don't want to hurt her. I've been looking after her since they brought her here."_

_"How do I know I can trust you?" _

_"You don't, but you're going to have to. Our clan leader has plans for Revan. Bad plans. You need to get her out of here."_

* * *

Carth followed the woman through the dark passageway. He kept his head bent and his hands firmly at his sides like she had ordered him to. He had misgivings about following her, and the others had begged him not to go with her alone, but he couldn't see any other way of getting to Revan. The woman stopped outside a door and looked around, making sure that no one was nearby. She opened it and slipped quickly inside, gesturing for Carth to follow her. He obeyed and hurried after her. 

Carth's heart almost stopped when his eyes fell on Revan. After four years of desperately missing her, hunting for any news of her, and longing to see her, here she was. He was at her side in an instant, drinking in her appearance. She looked much frailer than he had ever seen her, and fading bruises covered her bare arms. Her face was much the same as he remembered it, but it bore an expression of great weariness. He traced the new scars on her skin with his fingertips.

_"It was a miracle that she survived."_ Jana's voice made him jump. He had almost forgotten that she was there. _"Our spy overheard the Rakata talking about her; apparently there was a time when she was very close to death."_ Almost as soon as the words had left her mouth she wished she hadn't said it. A look of intense pain crossed Carth's face and he turned back to Revan.

He noticed the ropes tied around her wrists and the irritated skin around them._ "Why is she tied like this?"_ He asked as he began to untie the knots, trying not to rub the rough rope against her sore flesh.

Jana sighed. _"I was keeping her sedated with medicine at first. But I ran out yesterday and she began to grow restless in her sleep. I couldn't have her drawing attention to herself. So I tied her down."_

Carth frowned. _"Why did you not want her to draw any attention? Was her presence here a secret?"_

_"No."_ Jana shook her head. _"Everyone knows she's here. But I wanted them to think that she was in a coma, still weak and recovering from her accident."_

Carth untied the last knot and pulled the rope free, throwing it down to the floor. _"Why?"_ He asked.

_"My father… the leader of this clan… wanted to take Revan as his wife. He had an idea that a strong female leader would bolster the clan's strength. As long as he thought she was ill he wouldn't touch her; so I kept her sedated."_

"_Your father? Isn't this betraying him?"_

Jana smiled wryly. _"My father and I have a troubled history."_

_"The only true words I've heard you speak, Jana."_ Boomed a deep voice from the door. Carth and Jana jumped and turned around. Their attention had been so focussed on Revan that they hadn't heard the door open, hadn't noticed when Drystan and his cronies entered the room. Now Drystan advanced on them, grinning wolfishly. _"I should have known I couldn't trust you."_ He sneered at Jana. _"Not with your blood. Your mother was rotten and so are you."_ Jana opened her mouth to retaliate but Drystan slapped her hard across the face, cutting her off. He turned to face the blaster carrying guards he had brought with him.

_"Take them back to the cell and put them with the other prisoners."_ He paused as he moved his eyes back to Jana. They stared at each other in silence for several long moments before he began to speak again. _"Execute them all."_


	14. A Revolt

_It was wearing off. Whatever had kept Revan in a state between sleeping and waking was finally wearing off. She didn't know whether they had decided to stop injecting her with the numbing fluid or whether they had simply forgotten about it, but she knew that she now had more control over her body than she had done in days. The pain was almost gone now, but she gladly would have suffered it if it meant being free of her comatose state. She was gradually beginning to get control of her heavy limbs, although she still couldn't speak. All day she had fought through the fog shrouding her mind, and now when the girl spoke to her she could understand her perfectly. She desperately tried to talk back, but her tongue felt like a useless lump of lead in her mouth. _

_Then a new voice, this one familiar, began to speak to her. At first she thought it was a dream; she had dreamed of him, and the others she loved, more than a hundred times since her accident. But then he touched her. In her dreams no one ever touched her. They always faded away before they could reach her, before they could help her. When she felt his fingertips, his unmistakable battle toughened skin, she knew he was real. She redoubled her struggles. So absorbed in her efforts, she was only vaguely aware of other people entering the room. One word, however, did penetrate her mind. Execute. It was an order. She heard Carth shouting and struggling, and then a muffled cry as someone struck him. Her terror and anger were enough to finally bring her fully back to reality._

_As Drystan slammed the door shut behind him, Revan opened her eyes. _

* * *

Keir watched from the shadows as Jana was pushed roughly down the corridor. He had a feeling she was going to get herself into trouble, even though she had refused to share with him precisely what her plans were. Never mind. He had plans of his own, and from what he had heard of Drystan's commands it was time to put them into action. Over the last few days he had been recruiting. He had been speaking to those he knew to be sympathetic to Melor, who wanted to see him take over as leader of the clan. There were many who had agreed to fight for him. Keir knew that if he was given the chance he could persuade more people to join his cause, but time had run out. Melor would never forgive him for Jana's death when there was a ready made army that could have prevented it. 

Sinking further back into the shadows, he ran to rally the supporters he had gathered.

* * *

The guards dragged Carth and Jana back towards the cell, almost yanking them down to the ground in their haste. Drystan followed behind them, a small smile of grim satisfaction on his face. As they neared the cell, its occupants peered through the bars, worry registering on their features as they realised who the guards were escorting. Drystan pulled the lever to open the gate and Carth and Jana were thrown unceremoniously inside. The gate crashed shut behind them. They were instantly surrounded by the others, who helped them to their feet but trained cautious gazes on Jana. 

_"You two," _Drystan ordered, indicating two of the guards. _"Watch the doors. No one is to come in here, understand?" _The two guards nodded and hurried off to their assigned posts. Drystan turned to the remaining guard. _"You will carry out the execution." _He pulled out his blaster and threw it to the guard, who fumbled with it and almost dropped it before getting a firmer grip. Drystan grinned savagely at Jana, who stared back furiously. _"You won't mind if I don't stay and watch?" _He asked her before turning his back and walking towards the door. _"Start with him." _He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Carth. _"And don't spare his companions. They must have known about this." _He called as he exited the room.

The guard stepped forwards, raising the blaster. Bastila quickly leapt in front of Carth and stared hard into the eyes of the would be assassin.

_"Stand aside, Jedi." _He ordered.

Bastila remained where she was and maintained eye contact. "You do not want to hurt this man." She said calmly.

The guard faltered slightly, lowering his weapon by the tiniest of fractions. _"W-What?"_

"You do not want to hurt this man." Bastila repeated.

The guard was silent for a long time, his expression blank. Then a smile spread slowly over his face and laughter erupted from his chest. _"Foolish Jedi!" _He spat. _"You think you can trick me? I am trained to resist your mind games. Now stand aside or I will kill you first." _

Bastila shook her head. "I won't let you hu-"

"Bastila!" Carth growled. "Get out of the way."

"No, Carth!" She turned her sharp gaze on him. "I won't let this happen."

Carth looked pleadingly at Zalbaar, who was doing his best to comfort a trembling Mission. Without needing to be told what to do, Zalbaar nodded to Carth and crossed the cell, wrapping his strong arms around Bastila and pulling her away. She struggled desperately but Zalbaar only tightened his grip. As Bastila fought to free herself, Mission watched Carth with tears streaming silently down her face. The guard had raised his blaster again, aiming it at Carth's head. He flashed him a grin as he tightened his finger on the trigger. Carth closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the blaster firing, the sound that would mean his death.

But it didn't come. Instead there was a sharp intake of breath and a clatter as something hard hit the floor. Carth risked opening his eyes a crack, and then they flew wide open in astonishment. The guard's mouth was hanging open, moving but not making any sound. He stared down in uncomprehending disbelief at the blue lightsaber protruding from his chest. Before he could act, or even think, a purple lightsaber flew through the air and sliced into his neck, sending his head rolling across the floor. He crumpled to his knees and toppled sideways.

Behind him, pale face flecked with blood, stood Revan. Carth froze, unable to speak, but Mission squealed. Bastila, who hadn't noticed Revan's arrival during her tussle with Zalbaar, suddenly caught sight of her and became still. Zalbaar himself dropped his captive. Revan calmly stepped over the body of the man she had just slaughtered and approached the gate. To everyone's surprise, she spoke not to her friends but to Jana, who had been silent since she was thrown into the cage.

"_Are you her?" _Revan demanded. _"Are you the one who has protected me?" _Jana nodded mutely and Revan smiled. _"It's my turn to protect you. I'll get you out of here safely." _She finally turned to her friends and her smile widened. She lifted her hand and the lever flicked forwards, rising the gate of the cell. They all paused momentarily and then everyone, with the exception of Jana, rushed forwards to greet Revan. Carth reached her first and swept her into an embrace that would have crushed all of the air out of any other woman. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck, while he silently showered kisses onto the top of her head, still not able to talk. Beside her Mission still cried, but now her tears were mixed with laughter. Bastila smiled broadly as she pulled her into a one armed hug. Zalbaar gave voice to a low, triumphant growl.

Revan only allowed a few moments for the reunion. She disentangled herself reluctantly from Carth, placing a brief kiss on his lips before pulling away. He clung to her hand, unwilling to let her go. "Not that I'm nothing less than thrilled to see you," She grinned around at them. "But we need to go. It won't be long before someone notices this mess." She gestured to the body at her feet.

"How are we going to get out?" Bastila asked, removing her arm from around Mission's shoulders.

Revan shrugged. "It's pretty late so we should be able to sneak out. If not, then there'll be one hell of a fight." As she spoke she unsheathed two virbroblades from her belt and handed one each to Zalbaar and Bastila. She then produced two blasters which went to Mission and Jana.

"Where did you get these?" Mission asked as she holstered her new weapon.

"From the morons guarding the door." She slid the tip of her boot under the dead executioner's blaster and flicked it up into the air, catching it deftly. She handed it to Carth, who accepted it reluctantly and without looking at it. Frowning, she stared at Bastila as she swung the vibroblade experimentally. She shook her head and muttered, "That won't do."

Bastila looked up from her weapon. "What?"

"That sword." Revan pointed. "You're much more useful with a lightsaber." She unclipped one of the lightsabers from her belt and held it out to Bastila. When Bastila hesitated, she shook it impatiently and urged her to take it.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked as she gingerly took the weapon.

"Yes." Revan said firmly. "If we run into trouble we'll need you on top form; and you're best with a lightsaber." Before Bastila could protest any more, Revan beckoned the rest of the group to follow her. As they headed towards the large archway that led to the rest of the settlement, Revan slowed her pace and dropped back to walk besides Jana. She began to speak quietly in Mando'a, hoping that none of the others would overhear.

"_I meant what I said before." _She murmured. _"For whatever reason, you protected me and tried to save me at great risk to yourself." _Revan paused, and when Jana didn't respond she pushed on. _"You showed me kindness that I would never have expected to receive from a stranger. I won't let that go unrewarded. I will get you out of here, safe and unharmed, away from whoever it is that torments you."_

Revan looked at Jana and was surprised to see a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything another Mandalorian ran into the room, blaster in hand. Everyone raised their weapons, preparing themselves for an attack. But before blows could be exchanged, Jana ran to the head of the group, waving her arms and shaking her head. _"No!" _She shouted. "_It's okay! He's a friend, he won't hurt us." _When she was sure that no one would start a fight, she turned to Keir. _"What are you doing here?" _She hissed.

Keir gaped around her at Revan. _"I thought she was…?" _

"_Me too. But she woke up. And don't ask me how because I don't know." _

Composing himself, Keir cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Revan. _"I heard Drystan talking. I heard the order he gave." _

Jana grimaced. _"We'd all be dead by now if it wasn't for-"_ A loud crash from the next room interrupted her. Everyone stared nervously at the door and Jana gave Keir a questioning look.

"_Since Melor was expelled, I've been recruiting people who wish to see him become clan leader. They agreed to fight for him. When I heard the order for your execution I decided it was time to begin the revolt. Drystan has ordered his lackeys to kill anyone loyal to Melor." _Here he jerked his head towards the door._ "That's what you can hear?" _

"_Is Melor here?" _Jana's voice was trembling.

Keir shook his head. _"No; but I dispatched a messenger to him so he should arrive soon." _Another loud bang came from the room next door and he glanced over his shoulder nervously. When he turned back to Jana his expression was urgent. _"But that's not what matters. You need to get out of here; you have to get as far away from this place as possible."_

"_But I want to help Melor."_

"_No." _He gripped Jana by the arms and stared at her sternly. _"If anything should ever happen to you he'd never forgive me. You need to leave."_

A firm hand dropped onto Jana's shoulder. When she turned her head she discovered that Revan was standing behind her, her eyes fixed on Keir's. _"I will escort her out of the settlement." _

Keir stared at her warily, seeming to debate whether Revan could be trusted or not. The noise of nearby blaster fire finally forced him to make up his mind. _"Alright." _He nodded. _"With some luck, you'll be able to slip out unnoticed in all the chaos. But I'll leave the room first to create a distraction." _He briefly wished them luck and then ran from the room, raising his blaster again. Bastila, who had been translating the exchange for Zalbaar and Mission, now became silent. Everyone stared at Revan, waiting for instructions.

"If we're going to go we need to go now." She sighed. "Stick to the shadows and keep your weapons ready, but don't use them if it's not necessary. Only fight when it's unavoidable. That way we might be able to get out of here with only a few cuts and bruises." With a last worried look at her friends, she began to lead the way out of the room and into battle.

Revan had thought Keir was being optimistic when he said that they would be able to get away unnoticed, but his guess wasn't far from the truth. The Mandalorians were far too busy killing each other to bother with the escaping prisoners. Although Revan hadn't walked the passageways of the settlement for years, she remembered them well and it wasn't long before they found themselves in front of the huge double doors that lead to the beach. She pushed the doors open and forced everyone else to go outside before her. She was about to follow when she realised something was wrong. Jana was missing.

Frantically, without thinking to tell anyone, Revan began to retrace her steps. She had only gone a few paces when she found her. One of the larger Mandalorians had knocked her to the floor, and he was now towering over her. He held her down by pushing his heavy boot onto her chest, and his blaster hovered over her face. Jana batted at his leg helplessly, desperately trying to catch her breath. Revan knew she wouldn't be able to reach them in time. Instead, she flung her lightsaber through the air. It pierced the Mandalorian's side, sending him to the floor.

Jana's chest heaved as she gulped in air. She pushed herself onto her side and smiled gratefully over at Revan. The smile froze on her face. She screamed, but the words were lost in the noise of battle. She pointed at something behind Revan, urging her to turn around. Revan obeyed; but it was too late. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, and warm fluid began to soak her simple robes. The sword had sliced straight through her. She tried to grip it, to pull it out, but the metal just bit into her hands. The gloating face of her Mandalorian attacker began to blur. Slowly, she sank to her knees, struggling for air. Her breath rattled in her throat. She was dimly aware of someone shouting her name, and of heavy boots thudding towards her, and then all was darkness.


	15. Saying Goodbye

The flames flickered high, smoke spiralling up into the sky. The battle had been over for just a couple of hours, but already the funeral pyre was almost prepared. They had been lucky. Drystan, fearing for his life, had fled with the few who remained loyal to him before too many had been injured. There had only been one death. Although Melor had not yet officially been named clan leader, everyone accepted his authority and obeyed when he ordered them to begin the funeral preparations. Fixing the chaos caused by the fighting within the settlement could wait until later; this was more important.

All of the Mandalorians, and Carth, Bastila, Mission and Zalbaar, were now assembled around the large fire on the beach. Even in their best armour, which they had hastily changed into only a few moments before, they looked solemn. Many clutched at injuries or leaned against friends of relatives. All but the most seriously wounded had refused treatment, opting instead to collect fallen branches and twigs to build up the fire.

Someone limped towards the fire and threw a log in, sending a shower of sparks onto the sand. He signalled to Melor, who nodded and lifted the body in his arms. It had been cleaned of all blood and wrapped in simple white sheets. He walked slowly towards the pyre, eyes fixed on the dancing flames. Jana followed behind him, her head bent, tears falling quickly and silently down her cheeks.

Melor came to a halt in front of a wooden stretcher and lowered the body gently onto it. He attempted to lift it on his own, but found that he couldn't without risking toppling the body off. He stared pleadingly into the crowd. Carth staggered forwards, his eyes wide and rimmed red, his face pale. Without speaking to Melor, or even looking at him, he bent down and took hold of one side of the stretcher. Melor gripped the other side and together they lifted it and slid it onto the funeral pyre.

All of this was done in silence. Even when the flames began to consume the body, no one said anything. This didn't indicate any disrespect towards the deceased; the next few days would be given over to telling stories of their exploits, and holding feasts in their honour. But for now everyone was left to their own memories and thoughts.

Carth stumbled away, his legs hardly supporting him. He couldn't take any more of this. He waved his friends over to him and they were quickly at his side. It was time to walk back to the ship and start the journey home. Jana saw them leaving the beach. She whispered something to Melor, who smiled weakly and nodded, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead. She ran after them, calling out. They stopped at the edge of the jungle and she caught up to them.

"_Are you leaving?" _She asked Carth. He nodded. _"Can I escort you to your ship?"_

Carth frowned. _"What for?"_

"_I want to see her before you go." _

Bastila quickly jumped in. _"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." _She said softly. _"She was badly wounded; she may not even be awake yet." _

Carth shook his head and laid a hand on her shoulder. _"No. If anyone has the right to say goodbye to Revan, it's Jana."_

* * *

When Jana entered the room, Revan was propping herself up against the pillows. Jana could see the blood stained bandages through the gap in her loose robe. She had been incredibly lucky. It hadn't taken long for Bastila to notice her absence and dash back into the settlement. If she hadn't been the first one at her side, if she hadn't spent so many hours preparing to heal her, Revan almost certainly would have died. Her wound was grave and she was already in a weakened state. Despite her panic, Bastila had had the presence of mind to act quickly. As she had done once before, she channelled the Force into Revan's dying her body, healing her damaged insides. By the time the others had reached them the wound was closed. Revan would be left with a scar, and she wouldn't feel her best for a few days, but she survived. 

Revan noticed Jana and smiled at her, waving her over and telling her to take the seat next to the bed. Jana returned the smile and did as she was told.

"_How are you feeling?" _She asked.

Revan grimaced. _"Not fantastic, but it could be worse." _

Jana winced at the reminder of death. The funeral had been awful. Even though he didn't say anything, Jana knew that Melor was broken hearted over Keir's death. So was she. He had died protecting her. If it wasn't for her, he'd still be alive. Revan's voice roused her from her morbid thoughts.

"_Jana?" _She asked, eyes full of concern. _"Is everything alright?"_

Jana attempted to smile. _"Sorry, yes. I'm fine. It's just…" _

Revan nodded sympathetically. _"Everything's a bit chaotic right now. What's going to happen to your clan?"_

"_I'm not sure." _She sighed. _"As long as no one protests, Melor will assume the role of leader." _A small grin, the first proper one she'd had in days, formed on her face. _"We'll be getting married by the end of the week." _

"_He didn't waste any time in asking." _Revan laughed.

"_It's what we've both wanted for years. The only thing that stopped us was my father." _

"_Do you think he'll ever come back?" _

Jana shook her head. _"Despite all his talk, he's a coward at heart. He won't even attempt to take on Melor without an army to defend him." _They both fell silent. When Jana began to speak again, her voice was quiet. _"I just wanted to thank you."_

Revan looked confused. _"What for?"_

"_For saving my life last night." _

"_If anyone deserves to be thanked," _She reached across the bed and took Jana's hand. _"It's you. Who knows what would have happened to me if you weren't there to protect me."_

There was a soft knock at the door and Mission's voice drifted into the room. "Revan? Carth wants me to tell you that we need to leave."

Jana stood up. _"I should be…" _

Revan nodded. Wincing, she swung her legs over the bed and got shakily to her feet. She threw her arms around Jana and pulled her into a hug. Jana stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, returning the embrace.

"_Thank you again." _Jana whispered. _"And goodbye." _

Revan smiled into the other woman's shoulder. _"Goodbye, Jana." _

* * *

Out on the beach, Jana watched as the loading ramp retracted and the doors shut. As the engines began to power up, an arm snaked around her waist. She looked up and found Melor smiling down at her. 

"_What are you doing here?" _She asked.

"_I thought you might need some company." _He rested his chin on the top of her head and they both turned their eyes back to the ship as it rose into the air. Jana blinked back tears. She watched as the ship began to fly away from her. It became a small black dot against the blue sky, and then was gone.


	16. Another Datapad

**Note: **This is set a few months after the last chapter, and compared to the rest of the story it's positively fluffy. Hope you like the ending.

* * *

Revan thrust the spade into the freshly dug mound of earth and flopped to the floor, exhausted. The Ithorian standing at her side looked down at his worn out co-worker, then at the fading light in the sky. He sighed and began to pack his own tools away. Revan looked up hopefully. _"Yes," _He muttered. _"That's enough for the day. You can go now." _Revan leapt to her feet, suddenly full of energy again. She grabbed her spade, waved goodbye briefly, and ran to the shuttle before her boss could change his mind. _"But make sure you're here early tomorrow!" _He called after her fast retreating form. 

She opened the shuttle door and threw the spade into the small area of free space behind her chair. Seating herself comfortably, she slammed the door shut and began to power up the tiny ship. In reality, she loved working on the restoration project. When she had first arrived on Telos Carth had insisted that she stay in bed, as even the slightest strain tired her quickly and ran the risk of making her ill again. But she detested inactivity. She had overheard Bastila and one of the citadel guards discussing the progress of the project on one of the rare occasions Carth had let her stray from their quarters. Only a few minutes afterwards she was in the reception of the Ithorian compound, volunteering her services. They had accepted happily, assigned her to one of the overseers on the surface, and informed her that she started the next day. Carth hadn't been pleased. Seeing the glint in her eyes, he knew better than to argue. He'd had far too much experience of that look.

When Mission heard of Revan's new job, she insisted on joining her. Despite Revan's assurances that she wasn't going to disappear again, she didn't like letting her friend out of her sight. Unfortunately, she brought Zalbaar with her. Zalbaar still had great difficulties when it came to judging his own strength; he often vastly underestimated it. That first day he snapped three newly planted trees in half, squashed several imported creatures, and sat on a rare breed of flower that the Ithorians had struggled for months to obtain. Mission and Zalbaar were piled into a shuttle back to Citadel Station by a group of harassed looking workers and told in no uncertain terms that they were never to return to the restoration zones.

Remembering how sheepish the giant Wookie had looked, Revan giggled to herself as she began the journey back to Citadel Station. She was halfway there when her commlink flickered to life, and she heard a small voice call her name. She reached into her back pocket and pulled the commlink out, smiling when she realised it was Carth.

"Hey, Gorgeous." He grinned up at her from the screen.

"Carth." She replied curtly. "Checking up on me again?"

"Me?" He gasped, feigning shock. "When do I ever do that?"

Revan sighed. "Well… You contacted me ten minutes after I left this morning, and then again when I got here, and again just before lunch, and a little after that-"

"Okay, okay." He grumbled. "I just like to make sure you're alright. I know what you're like; you'd work yourself to death if someone didn't stop you. But that's not what I wanted to tell you now."

"What is it?"

"We're going out tonight."

Revan whistled softly. "Wow. We're actually leaving the apartment. Where are we going?"

"The cantina."

She rolled her eyes. "You sure know how to treat a girl, Onasi. How you ever managed to win me over I'll never know."

Carth cleared his throat. "Well," He said, holding up his hand to tick off the reasons on his fingers. "There's the dazzling charm, cutting wit, rippling muscles, chiseled good looks-"

"Or," She interrupted. "It could have been the bang on the head I got when we crashed on Taris."

"Hey!"

"I'm almost there now; I'll meet you in the cantina in about twenty minutes." She grinned evilly as she flicked off the commlink, cutting off his tirade before it could begin.

* * *

The door of the cantina slid open and Revan sauntered inside, still clad in her work clothes. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Carth and she found him at an out of the way table, sitting with Zalbaar, Mission, Bastila and Dustil. He spotted her and waved her over to them. She crossed the room quickly, and flopped down into the empty seat next to him. She smiled a greeting at her friends and leant in to kiss Carth, who stopped her before she could reach him. 

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"Dirt." He replied, wiping a smear of mud off her cheek.

"Sorry," She grinned apologetically. "We were planting trees again today."

He opened his mouth to scold her for working too hard, but was interrupted by an angry snort from across the table. They both turned their attention to Mission, from whom the noise had originated. She was watching Dustil, who was watching one of the Twi'lek dancers with his mouth hanging open slightly. She was slowly turning from her normal blue to a violent red; never a good sign. Revan caught Bastila's eye and they both quickly looked away, trying not to laugh. Both of them knew that Mission had long nursed a soft spot for the handsome young officer, although she'd die rather than admit it. Dustil was clearly crazy about her, but both of them were far too proud and refused to admit their feelings. Bastila and Revan had done their best to try and help them but Carth, who found the idea of his son and his adopted daughter becoming a couple incredibly disturbing, resolutely ignored the whole thing.

Carth produced a package from underneath the table and handed it to Revan.

"What's this?" She asked.

He shrugged. "No idea. It was outside our door when I left this morning, and it's addressed to you. Were you expecting anything?"

Revan shook her head and then placed the package on the floor beneath her chair. "I'll open it later. Right now I just want to relax." She stood up and leant across the table, delving into Mission's jacket pocket in search of the pazaak deck that was always kept there. Mission, still glaring at Dustil and steadily turning redder, didn't even notice. Revan sat down again and began to shuffle the deck. "Alright," She called. "Who wants in?"

* * *

Revan staggered back into her apartment, her arm thrown around Carth. She was incredibly tired, but happier than she'd been in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun with her friends. Carth grinned at her sleepily and planted a kiss on her cheek, before stumbling to the shower to sober up slightly before bed. 

Throwing herself down onto the sofa, she sighed contentedly and kicked off her boots. Something was bulging in the pocket of her jacket, sticking into her side. She rummaged inside and pulled out the package. She was so busy enjoying herself that she'd completely forgotten about it. Tearing away the battered paper packaging, she discovered a small datapad. When she turned it on she found only one file; a recording. Reluctantly, she got back to her feet and shuffled over to the computer terminal. She inserted the datapad into the receptacle and accessed the recording.

The images of several people were immediately projected into the air. All of them were clad in full Mandalorian battle armor, standing around two people in a circle. Revan recognised the two in the centre immediately; Jana and Melor. They too were wearing armor, but they had removed their helmets and were staring into each other's eyes. The others had been whispering amongst themselves, but now they fell silent. Slowly, quietly, Jana and Melor began to speak together.

"_Mhi solus tome." _

"_Mhi solus dhar'tome." _

"_Mhi me'dinui an." _

"_Mhi ba'juri verde." _

When they finished they stared at each other in silence, almost shyly. Then Jana jumped up and threw her arms around Melor, who showered kisses over her face. Happy laughter came from the crowd, and then cheering and clapping began. The recording only lasted a few more moments more before switching off.

"Was that from Jana?" Asked a quiet voice from the door. Revan turned and smiled at Carth. She nodded. "What was that?" He asked.

She frowned at him. "Couldn't you tell? I thought you could speak Mando'a."

Carth shrugged as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. "I can. But I picked it up mostly from listening to Canderous shouting at me, so I don't know the finer points."

Revan chuckled and rested her head against him. "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure." He nodded. "But would you mind translating for me? Me and Canderous didn't exactly exchange tender words."

Revan was still smiling as she turned back to the terminal. He kept his arms wrapped around her as she turned her back to him, and rested his chin on the top of her head. She tapped a few buttons and the recording began again. She leant back into him. They waited patiently for the ceremony to start. Revan translated as Jana and Melor spoke.

"We are one together."

Revan felt Carth's arms tighten around her waist.

"We are one when parted."

One of his large hands found hers, and he linked their fingers together.

"We share all."

His free hand left her waist and slid under her chin, tilting her face up to his.

"We will raise warriors."

She finished the last sentence in a whisper, ending just as Carth's lips met hers.

* * *

**Note: **I got the Mandalorian wedding vows from The Complete Wermo's Guide to Mandalorian. 


End file.
